


A Promise To Keep - trad

by NausS



Series: It's to you I'll Always Belong - trad [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sentimental John, Sherlockian sentimental Sherlock, soldier John
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NausS/pseuds/NausS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils se trouvent à nouveau. A travers leurs lettres, cette fois. SEQUEL de I'll Find You Again, deuxième partie de la série It's To You I'll Always Belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Promise To Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230633) by [A_Sherlocked__Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sherlocked__Girl/pseuds/A_Sherlocked__Girl). 



> Bonjour tous !
> 
> De retour, comme promis, avec le premier chapitre de A Promise to Keep.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

 

 

La lettre arriva alors que John patrouillait à l'extérieur.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il était retourné en Afghanistan. Trois mois depuis Noël. Trois mois depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de Sherlock pour la dernière fois. John avait laissé l'adresse postale de sa base sur le site internet de Sherlock, 'Science de la Déduction,' comme ce dernier l'avait exigé, et avait osé espérer qu'il lui écrirait. Mais à mesure que les jours passaient, la tornade de ces vingt-quatre heures à échanger par portable ressemblait de plus en plus à une scène tiré d'un film romantique – scriptée, et non réelle. Plus John y pensait, plus il était convaincu qu'il était stupide d'y croire. Bien sûr que Sherlock ne lui écrirait pas, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Qui prendrait la peine d'envoyer une lettre à l'autre bout du monde à une entité sans visage ? Sherlock était talentueux, intéressant et probablement riche aussi, alors que John n'était qu'un médecin de l'armée avec un ticket pour la mort collé sur le front. Même si Sherlock ne lui avait pas menti au moment où il lui avait promis de rester en contact avec lui, il avait sûrement changé d'avis par la suite. John ne lui en voulait pas, ne le pouvait pas. Tout cet épisode avait été bien trop étrange et trop beau à la fois pour être vrai.

Le premier mois avait été le plus dur. John se réveillait tous les matins en espérant que la lettre arriverait. Quand il avait été déployé deux ans plus tôt, Harry lui avait écrit quelques fois, puis avait cessé. Il ne recevait plus de lettre. La plupart de ses amis de l'armée en avaient assez régulièrement. Ils avaient une famille, des amis, des partenaires de qui se soucier. C'était une foutue belle vue, quand leurs visages étaient éclairés par le bonheur que leur transmettaient ceux qu'ils aimaient à travers leurs lettres. Alors, quand Sherlock lui avait demandé de laisser son adresse, John n'avait pas seulement été emballé par l'idée de garder contact avec lui. Il avait aussi aimé l'idée de recevoir des lettres. Mais il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas espérer.

 

**O-O-O**

 

''Eh, Watson, t'as du courrier !''

John était sur le point d'entrer dans sa tente et s'arrêta net. Il avait reçu une lettre. Instantanément, son esprit se précipita sur Sherlock. Un espoir depuis longtemps abandonné pointa le bout de son nez mais il le rejeta immédiatement. Ca devait être Harry, forcément, et il se sentit nerveux à cette pensée. Sa sœur était imprudente, au bas mot, et avec son alcoolisme, sa vie prenait une spirale descendante de tous les instants. John entra finalement et se tint devant son lit soigneusement fait. Une enveloppe légèrement froissée y reposait. John la fixa pendant un long moment, puis s'en détourna pour enlever son casque et ses vêtements de protection. Du sable mêlé à sa transpiration lui collait au corps, il se sentait sale, fatigué et, par dessus tout, il avait peur.

 

**O-O-O**

 

Cher John,

Je ne te demanderai pas si tu te rappelles de moi parce que je sais que c'est le cas. Ce que je ferai, par contre, sera de te présenter mes excuses pour ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt. Je ne te donnerai aucune justification, parce que seuls les mensonges nécessitent qu'on les détaille. Pour ma défense, je déclarerai seulement que je travaillais au redressement de ma vie. Vois-tu, John, je ne m'engage jamais à moitié dans quoi que ce soit et, si je décidais de tenir ma promesse, alors je savais que je devrais le faire jusqu'au bout. Cela requérait que je sois suffisamment fort pour récupérer des mains de mon frère les responsabilités de ma propre vie. Cela m'a pris trois mois pour y parvenir finalement. Accepteras-tu mes excuses ? Je l'espère.

Maintenant, dis-m'en un peu plus sur toi. Comment vas-tu, physiquement tant que mentalement ? Comment fut ta veillée de Noël ? As-tu retrouvé ton ami, ce Mike ? Quelle est la situation autour de ta base ? Parle-moi de tout et n'importe quoi. Dans un de tes messages, tu disais vouloir mieux me connaître. Est-ce toujours ton souhait ou as-tu changé d'avis ? Parce que je veux en apprendre autant que je le peux à ton propos, John.

J'ai fini par rentrer à Londres. Mon frère était réticent mais ma grand-mère a insisté pour qu'il me reprenne. J'ai menacé d'empoisonner ses chats, vois-tu ? Je ne l'aurais pas fait cependant. Je ne maltraite pas les animaux, quand ils sont vivants du moins. Elle a pris tellement peur que même Mycroft n'a pu la convaincre de me garder plus longtemps. Elle joue un peu dans le drama, mais le plan a fonctionné, en tout cas. Londres m'a tellement manqué, cette ville me maintient en vie. Tu me manques aussi, John. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible que quelqu'un qu'on ne 'connaît' pas vraiment de façon conventionnelle puisse manquer par son absence. Et cela prouve une fois de plus que la norme est un concept surfait.

J'ai des nouvelles à t'annoncer, bonnes ou mauvaises, ce sera à toi de voir. J'ai commencé à travailler avec le Yard. L'inspecteur de police, qui est le moins stupide du lot, m'a enfin laissé jeter un coup d'œil à quelques affaires classées. La plupart des cas étaient sans intérêt, ce qui pose encore une fois question sur la compétence de notre département de Police. J'aimerais avoir ton avis sur ce sujet quand tu m'écriras. Tu vas m'écrire, n'est-ce pas, John ? J'espère que trois mois ne sont pas trop longs pour tenir une promesse. Ai-je tort de penser ainsi ? Je voudrais que ce ne soit pas le cas mais si jamais ça l'était, je voudrais juste que tu saches que tu fais maintenant partie des rares moments heureux de ma vie.

J'attends avec impatience de voir ton écriture manuscrite.

Cordialement,

Sherlock Holmes.

 

**O-O-O**

 

Les yeux de John le brûlaient alors qu'il lisait la lettre. Il ne pleurerais pas, cependant, non. Il était un putain de soldat, bordel de merde. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Trois mois d'attente, trois mois à espérer contre toutes probabilités que Sherlock tiendrait sa promesse et le voilà qui tenait sa récompense entre ses doigts. Il n'avait plus à prétendre que ça n'avait pas d'importance, il n'avait plus à essayer d'oublier ces vingt-quatre heures, plus maintenant. Aujourd'hui, un nouvel espoir était né.

 

**O-O-O**

 

John n'avait pas ouvert la lettre jusqu'à être dans son lit, ce soir-là. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il était prêt à la lire après avoir vu le nom de l'expéditeur. Il était alors tellement excité qu'il s'était senti l'esprit cotonneux. Entre le moment où il avait vu la lettre et celui où il l'avait finalement lue, il avait joué à un jeu de devinettes sur ce qu'elle contenait, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce que Sherlock avait écrit. La lettre était brute et pas franchement ordinaire, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais John n'attendait rien de commun venant de ce cinglé de génie. Il avait deviné que Sherlock n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup se sociabiliser dans sa vie. Il n'aurait pas non plus été surpris d'apprendre que cette lettre était la première informelle que Sherlock ait jamais écrite. Et il l'appréciait tellement, il l'aimait tellement, cette lettre. Elle avait une saveur un peu brute – dépouillée de toute mondanité, intense, précise et honnête. Elle était définitivement comme Sherlock, et John l'adorait absolument.

Cette nuit-là, John tomba endormi en essayant de composer sa propre lettre. Il avait une missive à laquelle il devait répondre, après tout.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> La suite :) Merci pour vos kudos sur I'll Find You Again, Abbey et moi espérons que la suite vous plaît !

* * *

 

 

Ca faisait plus de deux semaines que Sherlock avait envoyé sa lettre à John et toujours aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue. Il était conscient qu'envoyer une lettre à l'autre bout du monde serait une activité coûteuse en temps, surtout en zone de guerre, mais Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un homme patient. Et dans ce cas spécifique, son agitation était double car il ne savait même pas si John lui répondrait ou pas. Et si John l'avait oublié et était déjà passé à autre chose ? _Passé à autre chose ? Pourquoi cette expression lui venait-elle à l'esprit, exactement ? Ils n'avaient que fait d'échanger des messages, nom de Dieu !_ Sherlock se gifla mentalement. Mais il ne parvint toujours pas à raisonner son malaise.

Il était dans un taxi. New Scottland Yard l'avait convoqué plus tôt pour un débriefing à propos d'une affaire qu'il avait résolue la nuit précédente. Après avoir travaillé sur une enquête intéressante, une sensation grisante de calme absolu l'envahissait habituellement pendant au moins une journée. Mais plus l'intervalle croissait entre l'envoi de sa lettre à John et le moment présent, plus Sherlock s'agitait. Il se haïssait pour ça, mais il ne pouvait oublier le sentiment qu'il avait expérimenté quand John avait voulu créer une connexion avec lui. Cette envie d'être nécessaire à un autre être humain, pas pour une affaire, pas pour une quelconque raison égoïste mais juste pour lui-même, lui était tellement étrangère qu'il voulait l'expérimenter encore une fois. Cependant, après dix-sept jours, Sherlock commençait à penser que ces vingt-quatre heures n'avaient été qu'un feu de paille.

Il arrivait chez lui. Enfin, chez Mycroft plutôt. Il détestait être en permanence sous le nez de son frère mais même Sherlock savait qu'il serait vain voire stupide de demander à Mycroft s'il pouvait vivre seul. Il ne le permettrait pas. Pas après l'avoir découvert dans un repère de camés seulement une semaine après avoir décidé de le laisser vivre dans son propre appartement, la première fois.

Nestor lui ouvrit la porte. C'était le majordome de Mycroft (l'enfoiré avait un foutu majordome!) et son vrai nom était quelque chose comme Roger ou Robert ou quelque chose en 'R' mais il ressemblait à un Nestor, alors Sherlock l'appelait ainsi. Quoi qu'il en soit, après lui avoir ouvert, Nestor l'informa qu'une lettre avait été déposée pour lui dans la journée et qu'elle était actuellement dans sa chambre. Sherlock le harcelait tous les jours à propos d'une lettre, le majordome avait donc pensé avisé de le prévenir immédiatement plutôt que d'attendre qu'il l'agace une nouvelle fois. Sherlock courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre.

 

**O-O-O**

 

Cher Sherlock,

Je dois avoir regardé cette feuille pendant dix bonnes minutes, au moins. Je ne sais ni comment ni par où commencer. Le fait que tu aies laissé de côté les politesses d'usage me donne encore moins d'options. Pas que je veuille que tu sois formel avec moi ou quoi que ce soit. En fait, je suis content que tu n'aies pas donné dans la politesse, comme ça je n'ai pas à être formel non plus. Oh là, je jacasse là ! Génial... Mais je suis tellement fébrile, merde ! Pas parce que je ne m'attendais plus à ce que tu m'écrives, mais justement parce que j'ai attendu cette lettre pendant ces trois derniers mois.

J'imagine que je devrais te remercier de m'écrire et prétendre que ça n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi que ça ait mis trois putains de mois à arriver, mais je ne peux pas, Sherlock. Je ne suis pas du genre déballe-tout-ce-qu'il-a-sur-le-coeur, mais j'ai décidé de ne rien te cacher. Parfois dans la vie, on rencontre des personnes qui nous donnent envie de relâcher le contrôle de soi, avec qui on veut être soi-même, sans prétention, ni masque. Tu es 'cette' personne pour moi, avec qui je veux n'être que John. Pas un soldat, pas un docteur responsable, pas le compréhensif et compliant John Watson, juste John. Alors, je dois t'avouer que j'ai été littéralement misérable ces derniers mois. Tu ne peux pas rendre la vue à un aveugle dans le seul objectif de la lui reprendre ensuite, car c'est rendre son obscurité encore plus vide qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je sais que tu avais des obligations, des contraintes mais je te dis seulement ce que j'ai ressenti, c'est tout. Et ça ne signifie pas que je t'en veux ni rien. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je suis heureux d'avoir ta lettre entre les mains. Tu n'avais même pas besoin de t'excuser, Sherlock, pas quand cette lettre me rend incroyablement heureux. Et, eh ! Pas de désolé ni de merci entre amis, ok ? Bon, fin de la partie angoisse de ma lettre.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, génie furieux, qui a obligé ton frère à exercer tant de contrôle sur ta vie ? Tu n'as jamais été serial killer, hein ? Ou un fabriquant d'armes nucléaires ? Je ne serais même pas surpris que ce soit le cas. Oui oui, je sais, une autre tentative stupide d'être 'drôle'. Enfin, tu as dit que ta Mamie 'donnait un peu dans le drama', maintenant je sais de qui tu tiens. La menacer d'empoisonner ses chats ?! Je sais que je ne suis pas censé dire ça, mais en fait c'était une idée ingénieuse. J'en ai presque pleuré de rire.

Comment vas-tu ? Comment va Londres ? Oh, comme il me manque, ce chez moi. Est-ce toujours vraiment chez moi ? Je ne sais pas. Comment s'est passé ton voyage en France ? Tu as eu l'occasion de rouler une pelle bien française à quelqu'un sous la Tour Eiffel ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était magnifique, de nuit. Tout va bien, ici, du moins aussi bien que peut aller une base militaire. Il y a eu un peu d'agitations mineures le mois dernier, mais c'est calme, maintenant, en comparaison. Ca fait cinq jours qu'un soldat blessé n'est plus passé par la tente médical. C'est plutôt tranquille pour l'instant, peut-être le genre de calme avant la tempête. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : nous sommes toujours sur nos gardes. Noël s'est passé correctement. J'ai rencontré Mike dans un pub et on a discuté quelques heures. C'était sympa de le voir. C'est un de mes plus vieux amis. C'était une soirée agréable. Mais tu m'as manqué tout le long. Ca me manque, nos messages.

Alors tu es Détective Consultant maintenant, hein ? Et le seul au monde, puisque tu as inventé le métier ! Wow, putain, c'est génial, Sherlock ! Le monde va enfin savoir à quel point tu es brillant. C'est incroyable ! Je me sens tellement fier ! Est-ce que tu as fait des déductions sur quelqu'un du Yard ? Est-ce que tu bosses sur une affaire en ce moment ? Si ça te pose pas de problème, j'aimerais bien en savoir un peu plus. Je suis content que tu fasses ce que tu voulais faire depuis si longtemps.

Il fait nuit ici et je devrais dormir, puisque je ne suis pas de patrouille ce soir, mais j'ai plutôt envie de continuer à t'écrire encore et encore. La longueur de ma lettre te le prouve. Je suis naze pour écrire des lettres, je n'en ai pas vraiment la pratique et je me rate à chaque fois que j'essaie d'exprimer mes émotions. Je suis désolé si tu meurs d'ennui en lisant celle-ci. Je suis sûr que les prochaines seront mieux.

Merci Sherlock d'avoir tenu ta promesse et de m'avoir donné quelque chose en quoi espérer. Ecris-moi vite, d'accord ? Prends soin de toi et sois brillant.

Avec tous mes bons vœux pour ta nouvelle carrière,

John Watson.

 

**O-O-O**

 

Sherlock n'avait jamais reçu de lettre informelle de la part de quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de sa famille. Il ne savait donc pas du tout à quoi s'attendre mais s'il y avait une chose de laquelle il était sûr, c'était que celle de John le laissait surpris, choqué, et incroyablement heureux. Il savait que John était un type ouvert mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à autant de franchise de la part de qui que ce soit et ça le laissait bouleversé. John avait attendu sa lettre chaque jour ? John s'était senti misérable de ne pas la voir venir ? Sherlock lui manquait ? John avait choisi Sherlock pour être 'cette' personne, avec qui il pourrait être... juste lui-même ? Il le voyait comme son... son ami !? Sherlock était la cause de la bonne humeur d'un autre être humain ? Quelqu'un qui était heureux grâce à lui ? Grâce à Sherlock, le type bizarre et effrayant ? Et, surtout, John était fier de lui... L'esprit hypersensible de Sherlock se vida rapidement alors qu'il se réfugiait dans le seul endroit réconfortant qu'il connaissait – son Palais Mental. Il se sentait dispersé aux quatre vents et avait besoin de se rassembler. Et il avait intérêt à y parvenir rapidement, parce que John Watson attendait.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je traduis vos reviews à Abbey.  
> La suite lundi !
> 
> Bisous à tout le monde :D  
> Nauss


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

 

La semaine suivante fut agitée pour John. La base 3, voisine de la leur, avait essuyé une attaque ; il y avait eu des explosions, du sang, des blessés et des morts – scène habituelle sur un champ de bataille actif. Un des deux médecins de la base 3 avait lui aussi été blessé et John avait dû, accompagné d'une équipe de soutien de sa propre base, la 4, se rendre sur le site de l'explosion. Il était maintenant un soldat aguerri, mais être témoin de la vie s'échappant d'un corps l'affectait chaque fois comme si c'était la première. Il avait sauvé la plupart de ses camarades d'armes blessés dans l'explosion, et il pleurerait à sa façon ceux pour lesquels il n'avait rien pu faire. Alors quand la lettre de Sherlock arriva au milieu de cette pagaille, il choisit de prendre son temps avant d'écrire sa propre réponse. Il doutait de sa capacité à offrir une réponse adaptée à une lettre d'une intensité si peu commune.

Et en attendant, quand alterner entre ses rôles de docteur et de soldat l'épuisait trop et qu'il se sentait totalement vidé, John relisait encore et encore la lettre de Sherlock, pour se souvenir de cet espoir que son auteur représentait.

 

**O-O-O**

 

Cher John,

Je dois admettre que j'ai été quelque peu surpris par ta lettre. J'abhorre reconnaître que je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'expérience pour ce qui est de la lecture de correspondances personnelles ou amicales, mais je peux déterminer que cette sorte de franchise peu habituelle est rare entre deux personnes qui ne se 'connaissent' même pas de façon conventionnelle. Ceci étant dit, je me dois de clarifier ma réaction, dans l'intérêt de ton cerveau plutôt stupide qui, bien entendu, est déjà en train de formuler toute sorte de conclusions erronées : 'peu habituelle' a ici un sens positif. J'ai énormément apprécié ta lettre.

Il n'est pas dans ma nature de présenter des excuses de façon général, et les présenter deux fois pour la même cause ne m'est certainement jamais arrivé de toute ma vie, mais me voici, te demandant de me pardonner une fois encore d'avoir mis tant de temps à t'envoyer ma première lettre et de t'avoir causé tant d'agitation de par ce délai. D'autre part, je suis heureux que tu aies choisi d'exprimer tes ressentis à ce sujet. Cela m'a offert un aperçu de ta pensée, ce que j'ai grandement apprécié. Mais John, ton sens de la métaphore est affligeant. Un homme aveugle, vraiment ? Ne cesse pas d'essayer d'être poétique, cependant, c'est assez amusant. Et je ne compte pas arrêter cette correspondance ; je ne commence jamais quelque chose que je ne suis pas en mesure d'achever.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'expliquer de façon détaillée les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été forcé de céder à mon frère la direction de ma propre vie, disons seulement que prendre de bonnes décisions sur un coup de tête n'est pas mon fort. J'ai mes démons et pour le dire encore plus simplement (pour le bien de ton esprit plutôt simplet) l'expression ''tout ce qui ne me tue pas me rend plus vivant'' est très appropriée, dans ma situation. Et non, John, jamais tuer en série ni fabriquer des armes nucléaires n'ont été/ne sont/ne seront mes choix de carrière.

Pourquoi donc voudrais-je contaminer ma bouche avec la salive d'une autre personne ? Je suis vraiment choqué que tu aies pu imaginer que je puisse perdre mon temps à quelque chose d'aussi naïf ! Et en quoi s'embrasser sous la Tour Eiffel pourrait être intéressant ? Est-ce que cette activité permet de mieux apprécier l'architecture complexe de cet édifice ? Ceci dit, jeter quelqu'un du sommet de la Tour et observer le schéma d'écrasement de ses os pourrait être assez édifiant. Il faut que je songe sérieusement à cette expérience. Et oui, John, voir la Tour Eiffel de nuit est une chose à faire. J'espère que nous en aurons l'occasion un jour. J'ai essentiellement passé mes journées en France à comploter pour m'évader de la maison de ma grand-mère, tu peux donc imaginer comme c'était un séjour plaisant.

Je suis content de savoir que tu trouves ma nouvelle carrière intéressante. Je te remercie également pour les compliments que tu m'as adressés. Je n'en reçois pas souvent. En fait, ma mère était la dernière et seule personne à m'avoir dit qu'elle était 'fière' de moi. Je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment possible pour toi d'être réellement fier de moi sans me connaître mais tes mots m'ont néanmoins touché.

Es-tu sûr de vouloir entendre parler de mes affaires ? Tu fais la guerre, tu vois sang et morts plus souvent qu'une personne normale ne le devrait. Veux-tu vraiment entendre des détails sanglants d'assassinats et de revanches ? Si tu es toujours intéressé, je serai plus que disposé à partager mes observations sur ces affaires. Vois-tu, un cerveau vierge et encore peu utilisé est toujours apte à émettre des idées que le spécialiste peut manier par la suite.

Est-ce que tu es souvent en patrouille de nuit ? Les médecins doivent-il aussi patrouiller ? Quelle est la situation, chez toi ? Nous n'avons pas souvent des nouvelles de la guerre, sauf événement majeur. Ta dernière lettre était longue, peu conventionnelle et horriblement sentimentale mais elle était loin d'être ennuyeuse. Et j'espère que celle-ci t'apportera la preuve de la continuité de mon existence : je ne suis pas mort d'ennui en te lisant.

John, j'apprécie ton honnêteté et ta franchise. Tu mérites tout autant d'honnêteté en retour et je ferai de mon mieux pour te les rendre, mais sache que ce ne sera pas facile pour moi. Tout ma vie, on m'a appris la réserve et la maîtrise de soi ; comme je suis souvent contraint de le rappeler, je suis un sociopathe (je préfère l'appellation Sociopathe Hautement Fonctionnel), alors j'espère que tu m'excuseras si je ne parviens pas à t'exprimer autant de franchise que tu as su le faire. Mais ne doute jamais, John, que je suis honoré que tu m'aies choisi pour être 'cette personne'. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui a des amis, mais maintenant je pense en avoir un.

Le jour où tu m'as envoyé un message pour la première fois, j'ai enregistré ton numéro sous le nom Strange John. Je n'avais pas tort. Tu es Etrange, d'une façon très positive. Tes messages stupides me manquent aussi. Essaie de m'écrire plus vite.

Cordialement,

Sherlock Holmes.

 

**O-O-O**

 

Quand John la lut pour la première fois, son cerveau n'enregistra pas tout que cette lettre transmettait à la fois. Il venait alors de rentrer à sa propre base. La portée des mots ne se révéla pleinement à lui qu'à la seconde lecture, après laquelle il se demanda comment une simple lettre pouvait faire naître autant d'émotions contradictoires en lui. C'était tout à la fois adorable, étrange, hilarant, amer et incroyable avec une nuance de tristesse. Il découvrait à travers ces mots une facette de Sherlock entièrement nouvelle qui le laissa abasourdi. Il était sidéré de voir comme Sherlock parlait si facilement d'eux en utilisant 'nous'. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il était censé réagir à ça ; il n'avait même pas la certitude que Sherlock était conscient de la portée de ce 'nous'. Ca avait été dur pour John de véritablement ouvrir son cœur et son esprit avec autant de franchise mais il décida qu'il continuerait malgré tout à le faire, car il voulait montrer à ce génie solitaire combien il était important pour lui, combien chacun de ses mots lui était précieux. Il décida d'offrir à Sherlock toutes les miettes de joie qu'il pouvait lui transmettre en étant à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. Parce que Sherlock méritait d'être heureux.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite dans la semaine :)
> 
> Nauss


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

 

''Tu es déjà parvenu à te faire éjecter du Yard, frère ?''

''Où les as-tu cachées ?''

''Je crains de ne pas comprendre ce que tu veux dire.''

''Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire, espèce d'abruti.''

''Ton langage, Sherlock.''

''Rends-moi mes cigarettes, Mycroft.''

''Il t'a été conseillé d'arrêter de fumer.''

''On m'a conseillé de réduire graduellement ma consommation, et c'est exactement ce que je fais. Maintenant, rends-les moi.''

''Tu es déjà nerveux ? Je suis certain que la lettre va bientôt arriver.''

 

Sherlock, qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, s'arrêta net.

 

''Comment tu sais ça ?''

Mycroft était la suffisance personnifiée. ''Comment je sais quoi ? Que tu entretiens une petite amitié par correspondance avec ce brave Médecin de l'Armée ?''

''Tu as lu mes lettres ? Tu... ? COMMENT AS-TU OSE MYC-''

''Oh, je t'en prie,'' l'interrompit son frère. ''J'ai des affaire plus pressantes à traiter que de lire tes fantaisies, cher frère. Non, je ne les lis pas mais comme tu as hacké mon ordinateur pour rechercher un certain Dr. John H. Watson, j'ai dû réaliser une vérification de fond. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais ton bien-être m'importe et ta sécurité est une des mes premières priorités, Sherlock.''

''Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Mycroft. John n'est pas une menace. Il se bat dans cette guerre pour Toi et la Reine, nom de Dieu !''

''Je ne considère pas M. Watson comme une menace. Je voulais simplement...''

''Arrête de _simplement_ vouloir. Je fais tout ce que tu me demandes de faire ; je suis clean et j'essaie même de m'entendre avec les têtes-de-gland complètement incompétents du Yard. Mais si tu continues à violer ma vie privée je te promets, Mycroft, que je vais faire de ta vie un enfer et tu sais mieux que quiconque que j'en suis tout à fait capable.''

 

A ce moment précis, un toc-toc se fit entendre suivi de Nestor déclarant qu'une lettre pour Sherlock venait d'arriver.

Sherlock fixa son frère pendant encore quelques secondes, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

 

''Sherlock ?''

 

L'interpellé s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

 

''Essaie de ne pas t'attacher à lui.''

 

Il quitta la pièce sans répondre.

 

**O-O-O**

 

Cher Sherlock,

Comment vas-tu ? Non, ne néglige pas cette question comme si ce n'était qu'une formalité. Réponds-moi honnêtement parce que j'ai besoin de le savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. J'ai aussi envoyé une lettre à Harry mais je ne vais certainement pas avoir de réponse d'elle. Dis-moi juste comment toi tu vas, ok ?

J'avais raison, tu sais. C'était en effet le calme avant la tempête. Il y a eu des explosions dans la base militaire voisine et on a dû envoyer une équipe de renfort. J'en étais. Mort, sang, membres mutilés – c'était l'enfer Sherlock, l'enfer. Peu importe combien de fois je les vois mourir, c'est toujours comme si c'était la première. Je veux dire...Comment on s'habitue à la mort ? Moi, je ne peux pas. Il y avait ce jeune, Reggie, j'ai essayé de le sauver, tu sais. J'ai vraiment essayé mais je n'ai pas réussi. Il avait le nom de sa toute petite sœur tatoué sur le bras. Il n'avait que 22 ans. Notre âge. Il me faisait penser à toi. Je l'ai abandonné. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais non. Je tenais sa vie entre mes doigts et je l'ai laissé échapper. Et tu sais ce que j'ai fait après ? Je me suis noyé dans l'alcool. Et j'ai pensé à toi. Est-ce que tu as des tatouages, Sherlock ?

Tu dis que je suis un idiot mais c'est toi qui es stupide et irréfléchi, en vrai. Comment peux-tu, avec ton niveau d'intelligence, t'abîmer ainsi ? Tu as un cerveau hors du commun et tu ne peux pas contrôler de simples addictions ? Je remercie ton frère pour son intervention. Ta vie n'appartiens pas qu'à toi, Sherlock. Tu es trop brillant et trop précieux pour te laisser t'échouer dans un abîme. Ne le fais plus, s'il te plaît. Qui va me rappeler vers la maison, si tu n'y es plus ?

Tu dis qu'on verra la Tour Eiffel de nuit un jour. Tu le penses vraiment ? Quand on a la tête sous l'eau, on planifie notre futur : quand est-ce qu'on va enfin rentrer, combien d'enfants on aura ou à quel point nos partenaires seront magnifiques, les palissades de nos maisons, le jardin – des choses futiles comme ça, rien de fantaisiste. C'est notre façon de voler des moments d'insouciance, on se laisse bercer par ces paroles sans importance parce qu'on sait que demain il n'y aura que le sable et le Soleil brûlant pour nous accueillir. Je parie que Reggie avait des rêves comme ça, lui aussi. J'aimerais bien visiter Paris avec toi. Et on s'éclatera, hein ?

Les nuits sont froides ici. Pas froides-comme-à-Londres, mais froides-comme-du-vide. Elles me laissent sec et creux. Pas toujours quand même. Je suis une loque, là, et tout me paraît morbide. Ce n'est pas que les médecins doivent toujours patrouiller, mais des fois il faut. Des fois je suis volontaire. Plonger dans l'inconnu, le danger qui rampe autour de moi. J'aime cette montée d'adrénaline.

Il n'y a rien de nouveau dans ma vie, à part la lutte quotidienne pour survivre. Les périodes comme celle-ci ébranlent notre détermination, des fois. On s'est mis à recevoir des lettres de résidents d'un centre de désintoxication. J'ai reçue celle d'un gars, un gamin plutôt. Seulement 17 ans. Le gosse est un toxico en sevrage. J'espère qu'il tiendra. Il a toute la vie devant lui. Se droguer pour surmonter la douleur, ce n'est pas seulement stupide mais lâche. Je veux dire, combien de temps espère-t-il échapper à la réalité ? Il faut y faire face et l'affronter. Je ne lui ai pas dit ça mais s'il continue à m'écrire, je le ferai. Je déteste faire des sermons mais ces personnes ont plus besoin d'amis que de médocs. Ils ont besoin d'une fenêtre pour pouvoir respirer. Mais il ne va pas m'écrire très longtemps, c'est sûr. Qui voudrait écrire à un soldat insipide ? Je sais que tu vas finir par te lasser de moi, toi aussi. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant chez moi, de captivant dans ma vie et je sais que tu détestes t'ennuyer. Tu vas vite te lasser et je finirai par relire tes vieilles lettres tous les jours. Mais d'ici là, on peut quand même prévoir nos vacances à Paris, hein ? Pas mal comme futur pour un homme avec un billet pour la mort, hein ?''

Ceux qui ne veulent pas se lier avec toi, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre (pas par toi). Je suis sûr qu'ils ne méritent pas de t'avoir toi, Sherlock Holmes, comme ami. Et tu as un charmant et pimpant John Watson à ton service donc ne te préoccupe pas des autres. Je suis sûr que tu as toujours rencontré les mauvaises personnes toute au long de ta vie. Mais tu es à présent sauf grâce à ton humble Doc de l'armée. Blagues à part, tu es le génie le plus brillant que j'aie rencontré de ma vie, Sherlock ! Ouais, t'es peut-être pas la tasse de thé de tout le monde mais c'est une perte pour EUX de ne pas apprendre à te connaître.

Un de mes potes est devenu papa récemment. C'est un petit garçon, un petit truc dans une couche avec une tête toute rouge et ridée. Sa famille a envoyé des photos. On a célébré ça, un peu. C'est toujours incroyable de voir une nouvelle vie. Je n'ai pas grand chose de neuf dans ma vie, du coup j'ai pensé que je pouvais partager ça avec toi.

Bien sûr que je suis toujours intéressé par tes affaires. S'il te plaît, écris à propos de ça. C'est bien d'attraper des ennemis connus plutôt que de tenir un fusil face à des entités sans visages. Et parler de tes affaires maintiendra ton intérêt à m'écrire, avec un peu d'espoir. Sinon je suis coincé avec un morveux qui m'explique que le programme de désintox est merdique ou combien je suis encore plus un raté que ce que je pourrais penser. Dieu sait combien j'attends ta lettre avec impatience. Prends soin de toi Sherlock, et s'il te plaît, ne sois pas imprudent avec ta vie. Ecris-moi vite, d'accord ?

Amicalement,

Strange John

**O-O-O**

Après avoir lu la lettre entière, Sherlock ressentit deux choses – une faible panique en pensant à la déprime de John (mais il était sûr que ce n'était que de l'inquiétude et absolument rien d'autre), et une irrationnelle poussée de jalousie de savoir que John écrivait aussi à quelqu'un d'autre (bien sûr, Sherlock ne l'admettrait pas plus). Il voulait trouver le gamin et le virer de son centre à coups de pied, mais il se raisonna en se disant qu'il était juste énervé que ce glandu ait insulté John de raté. Sherlock réfléchissait à comment rendre ses lettres plus intéressantes pour John de façon à ce qu'il ait encore moins envie d'écrire à ce con. Il voulait faire comprendre à John combien lui aussi appréciait ses lettres, combien il comptait pour lui. John ne pourrait jamais décevoir ni abandonner qui que ce soit. Il y avait aussi ce petit flottement bizarre qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait lu que John voulait planifier quelque chose avec lui, mais il décida de ne pas s'appesantir là-dessus pour le moment.

Sherlock se fit aussi une note mentale pour se souvenir de dire à John de ne jamais remercier Mycroft – jamais.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! La suite dans le courant de la semaine ! :D
> 
> Nauss


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

 

''Hem...''

''C'est... C'est des oreilles !?''

''Hem...''

''C... C'est un corps carbonisé !''

''Hem...''

''Ce type est mort ?''

''Hem...''

''Doc, pourquoi tu reçois ces... euh... ces... m... ?''

''Hem...''

''Qui te les envoie, Watson ?''

''Hem...''

 

**O-O-O**

 

Cher John,

Mon existence se poursuit sans interruption fatale. Je vais aussi bien qu'il est possible d'aller au milieu de ces idiots incompétents qui cernent ma vie (il existe, bien entendu, quelques exceptions).

Je suis désolé d'apprendre la mort regrettable de ce jeune soldat que tu as mentionné dans ta dernière lettre. Je déteste la politique de la guerre : je ne comprends pas la motivation qui pousse des personnes à s'enrôler pour combattre dans une guerre qui est panifiée dans des pièces froides par des dirigeants politiques tout aussi froids et égoïstes qui ne le font que pour leur bénéfice personnel. Je ne dénigre pas le courage dont font preuve les soldat, je n'ai ni la légitimité ni la volonté de le faire, mais je doute franchement que la Cause justifie leur mort. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis extrêmement soulagé de savoir que tu es relativement sauf. Tu apporteras bien plus à la société vivant que tué en contrée étrangère.

Je ne peux pas changer ce passé où j'ai pris des décisions impulsives et néfastes pour ma vie, mais je peux t'assurer, John, que je me suis ressaisi. Voir la façon dont tu gères ton existence et les choix que tu fais me fait prendre conscience de mes folies passées et essayer de les rectifier. Mais s'il te plaît, ne remercie jamais mon frère pour quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est qu'un homme aspirant au maximum de pouvoir, arrogant et intrusif, rien d'autre.

J'ai résolu une affaire juste hier. C'était insipide et ennuyeux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Lestrade m'a appelé pour celle-là. C'est une véritable insulte à mon intellect. Cette vieille femme de Croydon a reçu un colis envoyé de Belfast par un inconnu. Une boîte en carton enveloppée dans du papier brun et de la ficelle, avec deux oreilles coupées à l'intérieur. Il était clair de par leur structure que l'une appartenait à une femme et l'autre à un homme. La destinataire a d'abord cru à une blague cruelle d'un des étudiants en médecine qui la logeaient quand elle habitait à Belfast. Mais ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas et les oreilles avaient été prélevées sur des corps frais avec un objet émoussé et ne contenaient aucune trace des conservateurs chimiques habituellement utilisés en médecine et dans les morgues. Sa théorie d'un ex-logeur meurtrier a ainsi été écarté par mes déductions. La police s'agitait à propos des oreilles mais c'étaient la boîte et son emballage qui m'intéressaient. La boîte était commune et du genre de celles qu'on utilise souvent dans les entreprises de pêche. La ficelle était du même acabit et la façon dont notre expéditeur mystère avait fait les nœuds m'a mené à la conclusion que cette personne travaillait sur un bateau de commerce. Cela établi, j'ai été interroger la femme qui a reçu ce paquet et j'ai découvert trois faits – Mme Susan Cushing a deux autres sœurs dont une qui partageait les mêmes initiales qu'elle (seul S. Cushing était mentionnée sur l'adresse de réception), le mari de sa plus jeune sœur travaillait sur un navire marchand, et enfin, l'oreille de Madame Cushing montrait des ressemblances frappantes avec celle qui avait été prélevée sur une femme. L'affaire était alors immédiatement claire, mais je manquais toujours d'information sur le motif. J'ai été interroger l'autre sœur Cushing qui partageait ses initiales avec Susan puisqu'il devenait évident que ce colis était destiné à cette Sarah qui avait partagé un appartement avec sa sœur aînée quelques mois plus tôt. Lorsque j'arrivai chez elle, j'appris qu'elle ne pourrait pas me recevoir en raison d'une soudaine maladie. J'avais en main toutes les informations nécessaires. J'informai alors Lestrade qu'il devait prévenir le département de police de Belfast de rechercher un certain M. Browning, le mari de la plus jeune des sœurs, Mary. Il fut rapidement arrêté et confessa son crime – sa femme avait une liaison avec un autre homme et cette Sarah Cushing l'en avait informé (parce qu'elle était amoureuse de ce Browning et qu'elle n'a jamais approuvé le mariage de sa sœur avec lui). Il a tué Mary et son amant, ivre de rage, un soir, et a coupé leurs oreilles pour les envoyer à Sarah, qu'il haïssait tout autant pour avoir aidé sa sœur à maintenir cette liaison pour mettre fin à son mariage.

C'était ennuyeux et totalement stéréotypique du cas de liaison extraconjugale menant à un meurtre. Arrives-tu à croire qu'il n'y a pas un cerveau suffisamment brillant au Yard pour résoudre ce crime ? Je te le relate uniquement parce que tu as dit que tu voulais connaître les affaires sur lesquelles je travaille. Maintenant tu sais combien les criminels d'aujourd'hui sont insipides ! Oh, John, pourquoi n'existe-t-il pas un criminel assez malin pour représenter un véritable défi intellectuel ? Je m'ennuie, et c'est la faute de Mycroft.

Je pense que je dois te féliciter pour ton succès à trouver un imbécile suffisamment bête pour dire de quelqu'un à qui il n'a encore jamais parlé qu'il est un raté. Je m'ébahis devant son niveau intellectuel qui l'a amené à tirer cette conclusion à ton propos alors qu'il ne possédait aucune donnée. J'imagine que vous êtes tous les deux liés par votre idiotie mutuelle. Mais méfie-toi, John, ou il pourrait bien te battre sur le plan de la stupidité. Et ne sois pas pénible, John, je n'ai peut-être pas le génie de ta nouvelle connaissance, mais tu ne parviendras pas à te débarrasser de moi si facilement. Je continuerai à t'honorer de mes lettres aussi longtemps que ton adresse postale sera valable.

John, je sais que les gens ont tendance à porter le deuil de leurs morts mais ne penses-tu pas que tu ferais mieux de compter les vies que tu as sauvées plutôt que de garder le compte de celles que tu as perdues sur ta table ? Je pense que ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer, si tu veux mon avis.

La haine de soi est pour les faibles, John, et tu n'en es pas un. Essaie de prendre soin de toi. Ta vie n'appartient pas qu'à toi non plus. Je détesterais que notre visite de Paris tombe à l'eau à cause de ton incapacité à rester vivant. Réponds vite.

Bien à toi,

Sherlock.

PS : il semblerait que tu aimes les photos, raison pour laquelle je t'envoie des images de mes affaires (la dernière comprise). J'espère que tu les apprécieras.

 

**O-O-O**

 

John n'avait à aucun moment voulu montrer les photos à ses compagnons d'armes. Mais ceux-ci les lui avaient fauchées et John ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Ca avait été le pur chaos, dans le bon sens du terme. Les collègues de John l'adoraient tout autant que lui-même les adorait, et ils avaient leur propre comptant de trucs bizarres, mais l'idée d'envoyer à quelqu'un des photos de gens morts allait un peu trop loin, même pour eux. Certains des plus jeunes étaient complètement mortifiés et d'autres taquinèrent John jusqu'aux larmes. John en vint à leur expliquer Sherlock, mais ça ne lui attira que plus de piques moqueuses, clins d'œil et sifflets. Seul Murr ne s'y joignit pas, et John savait qu'il devrait affronter une discussion avec lui plus tôt qu'il ne le voudrait. Mais, pour l'instant, il repoussait toutes ces pensées pour lire la lettre de Sherlock une nouvelle fois.

Un millier de questions lui traversaient l'esprit, à présent. Cette lettre était légèrement différente des autres. Bien sûr, il y avait l'affaire qui y était intéressante, mais dans cette lettre, Sherlock paraissait plus ouvert, plus... quelque chose. Et peut-être un peu jaloux ? John laissa son doigt courir sur les mots ''bien à toi, Sherlock'' et sentit une vague de désir pressant d'être aux côtés de l'auteur. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer toutes les émotions qui avaient mené Sherlock à écrire toutes ces petites choses qui rendaient John irrationnellement heureux. Ces photos n'étaient peut-être pas appropriées mais la raison pour laquelle Sherlock les lui avait envoyées était suffisante pour rendre John fébrile. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où quelqu'un faisait un effort conscient pour le faire sourire. La tendresse qu'il ressentait alors envers cet homme cinglé intensifia le désir ardent de voir Sherlock et il décida d'enfin lui demander quelque chose qu'il souhaitait depuis sa première lettre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que ça vous a plu,  
> La suite dans la semaine !
> 
> Nauss


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> Déjà, merci beaucoup de la part d'Abbey et moi pour les Kudos et le commentaire ! Des bisous et du chocolat pour vous !

* * *

 

 

''C'est pour une affaire, bien sûr.''

''Oui, Monsieur, vous me l'avez déjà dit.''

''Euh... Je... Est-ce que je dois rester debout ou m'asseoir ?''

''Ce que vous pensez le mieux, Monsieur.''

''Mh. D'accord. Je suis prêt.''

''Très bien, Monsieur.''

''STOP ! Non... je veux dire, pensez-vous que ce mur fasse un bon fond ?''

''Vous savez mieux que moi, Monsieur.''

''Oh, je vous demande votre avis, bon sang. Arrêtez d'être si agaçant !''

''Je pense que ce côté de la pièce présentera un meilleur fond, Monsieur.''

''Je le savais. Attendez, je bouge.''

''Très bien, Monsieur.''

''Et... euh... Nestor ? N'en parlez pas à Mycroft.''

''Comme vous le souhaitez, Monsieur.''

''C'est bon, je suis prêt.''

_Click_

**O-O-O**

 

Cher Sherlock,

Je suis soulagé de savoir que tu es raisonnable et toujours un petit con. C'est un compliment, tu sais. On dirait que les petits cons sont mon genre aussi, surtout quand ils sont snobs en plus.

Je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends et que je suis d'accord avec toutes les notions que tu as de la guerre mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu ne nous vois pas juste comme une bande d'allumés avec un complexe du martyre (tu te souviens de ce SMS?). Personnellement, ma motivation pour rejoindre l'armée était égoïste. Je voulais être médecin depuis mon enfance et je savais que je ne pourrais pas payer les dépenses nécessaires pour ces études. Je me suis donc enrôlé pour obtenir mon diplôme. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Je savais aussi que je ne suis pas fait pour une vie calme comme je pourrais en avoir une à l'hôpital ou en clinique. Je voulais utiliser mes compétences au maximum, et quoi de mieux qu'un champ de bataille pour ça ?

Je ne connais pas ton passé Sherlock, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Enfin, ça en a clairement d'une façon globale, mais je ne juge pas les gens sur leur passé. C'est la façon dont ils construisent leur présent qui compte le plus. Moi aussi je voudrais effacer des choses de mon passé, effacer chacune de mes erreurs. J'imagine qu'on est nombreux à le vouloir mais ces erreurs nous apprennent aussi ce qu'on souhaite réellement, non ? Quelqu'un qui ne fait jamais que les bons choix ne vit PAS sa vie de la bonne manière, voire ne la vit pas du tout. Faire des erreurs fait partie de la vie, c'est un processus naturel qui permet de gagner de l'expérience. Cependant, répéter les mêmes erreurs est absolument stupide. Sache donc que si jamais tu essayais de commettre de nouveau toutes ces choses qui t'ont déjà mis en danger dans le passé, je te promets que je te tirerai par la peau du cul jusqu'ici et cognerai sur le cerveau hypertrophié qui te sert à réfléchir. Tu n'as encore jamais testé la puissance de la colère divine d'un Watson.

Tu te souviens du gamin en désintox dont je t'ai parlé ? Il s'avère qu'il n'est pas si inintéressant que ça, finalement. Dans sa deuxième lettre, il m'appelle 'type relativement correct.'' Ha ! Il me fait penser à toi. On dirait que je suis un aimant à sales mômes.

Cette affaire n'était pas si mal, Sherlock. Je veux dire, tuer sa femme et son amant puis envoyer leurs oreilles coupées dans une boîte, c'est perturbant, même pour quelqu'un comme moi ! Et ce n'est pas la faute des criminels si leurs compétences ne parviennent pas à te satisfaire ! Tu es Sherlock Holmes, après tout, le seul au monde. Et je t'en supplie, ne décide pas de devenir prof pour apprendre aux graines de criminels à être créatifs. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai bien aimé cette histoire (même si ta façon de raconter est nulle) et j'attends d'en entendre d'autres. Je suis ravi que tu puisses faire ce que tu fais le mieux, Sherlock, et peu importe combien tu te plains, je sais que tu es content. Et je me sens content aussi, du coup.

Les photos que tu m'as envoyées sont intéressantes, très intrigantes, oui. C'est quoi l'histoire qui va avec le corps calciné ? Un de mes potes a vraiment flippé ; c'est un jeune, il n'a encore jamais vu la guerre pour de vrai. Mais tu sais ce que j'ai le plus aimé ? Tes efforts pour me donner le sourire. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dans ma vie qui essaie de faire ça. J'apprécie tellement, Sherlock. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Et enlève cet air renfrogné de ton visage.

Je me demandais si on pouvait peut-être s'envoyer d'autres photos, aussi ? Tu sais, un peu plus personnelles ? Comme ta maison ou ton frère, ou toi ? Oh, puis merde : le truc, c'est que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir à quoi tu ressembles. Je voulais te voir dès le premier jour où on s'est parlé par SMS. Et si quelque chose devait m'arriver, je mourrai fièrement en sachant que je suis plus séduisant que toi. Alors, qu'en dis-tu, Sherlock ? Est-ce que j'aurai un aperçu du seul Détective Consultant de l'Univers ? Ou est-ce que je devrai me contenter de t'imaginer en Chat porte-bonheur boudeur ?

Dis-moi plus à propos de toi. Ta vie, tes intérêts, les choses que tu fais quand tu n'es pas sur une affaire, les gens que tu aimes – tout et n'importe quoi. Je voudrais qu'on ait eu l'occasion de se rencontrer à Noël dernier, Sherlock. Londres me manque, tu sais. C'est ta faute, quelque part. J'ai perpétuellement une envie viscérale d'y être, alors qu'avant je n'avais le mal du pays que de temps à autre. La pluie me manque, les nuits pleines de brouillards me manquent, bordel, même les matins nuageux et moroses de Londres me manquent ! Ici c'est le désert, le soleil sans pitié, il n'y a pas la moindre tiédeur dans cette chaleur suffocante. Mais je suis toujours content. J'ai ces débiles qui sont comme des frères pour moi, et un ami brillant qui adore me faire des compliments cachés en pensant que je suis trop stupide pour les entendre. C'est un petit con désobligeant, mais je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il soit autrement.

Je sais que tu as un penchant pour l'imprudence mais essaie de rester en vie jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison, d'accord ? Ecris vite. Prends soin de toi.

Bien à toi,

John.

PS : je t'envoie quelques photos de groupe sur lesquelles j'apparais. Je ne te dis pas où je suis ; déduis-le. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

 

**O-O-O**

 

Il pleuvait. Une de ces nuits humides et typiques de Londres. Pourtant, savoir que quelqu'un les regrettait de tout son cœur, loin là-bas, rendait cette nuit spéciale, quelque part. C'était surprenant de voir comme un simple changement de perspective pouvait transformer quelque chose d'indésirable en un manque. Sherlock se leva lentement de sa chaise et se tint devant la fenêtre. Il était en congé, cette nuit. Lestrade lui avait téléphoné plus tôt, mais il avait estimé que l'affaire était trop ennuyeuse pour être digne de son attention. Et maintenant, il était là, dans l'obscurité, regardant les gouttes de pluie glisser sur la vitre et pensant à une certaine personne.

Emotions, sentiments – des concepts totalement étrangers à Sherlock. Il s'entraînait à mettre à distance de lui toutes ces choses qui ne pouvaient que provoquer la douleur, au final. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était volontairement tenu devant un appareil photo. Pas après Maman. Mais le voilà qui jouait le jeu d'une requête stupide et sentimentale posée par quelqu'un qui voyait clair à travers le mur que Sherlock avait bâti autour de lui. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas que fait ami-ami avec lui, mais qui, au delà de ça, affirmait qu'il ne voudrait pas que Sherlock soit autrement.

 

''Idiot.'' Un murmure plein de tendresse.

 

Sherlock posa la paume de sa main sur la vitre, absorbant sa fraîcheur. Il la retira au bout de quelques secondes. Les lumières de l'extérieur soulignaient ses empreintes sur le verre. Sherlock se demanda à quoi les empreintes digitales de John ressemblaient. John lui avait demandé de l'identifier sur ses photos de groupes, mais il ne savait pas que le détective savait déjà à quoi il ressemblait. Peu après avoir connu John, Sherlock avait hacké l'ordinateur de Mycroft et accédé au dossier de carrière de John H. Watson. Mais de toute façon, même si Sherlock ne l'avait pas su, il aurait trouvé John sur ces photos. Ce visage honnête et franc, ce sourire brillant ne pouvaient qu'appartenir au soldat gentil et courageux qui demandait à Sherlock de rester en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui. C'était un promesse, n'est-ce pas ? La pensée que les compliments de quelqu'un d'autre aient pu faire sourire John hérissa Sherlock, mais bon, c'était à _lui_ que John avait pensé quand il les avait lus. John ne se lasserait pas de lui, John ne l'abandonnerait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Sherlock ne pouvait qu'espérer et attendre le jour où John tiendrait sa promesse.

Il resta debout longtemps, perdu dans des pensées de ces jours passés, et de ceux à venir. Et sur la table, la photo d'un jeune soldat à la peau hâlée par le soleil et au sourire chaleureux illuminait la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, de ce halo semblable à un feu perçant de sa chaleur les nuits froides comme celle-ci.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bientôt pour la suite ! (je n'arrive pas à tenir de timing sur ce site, étrangement. Alors je ne donne pas de jour précis ^^')
> 
> Nauss


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

 

John se crispa instantanément en voyant Murray venir vers lui. Il était alors en train de vérifier et de mettre à jour des dossiers médicaux de ses collègues, essayait de se plonger totalement dans cette tâche. Il était parvenu jusque là à éviter la confrontation, mais ça n'allait pas continuer. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper pour toujours à la conversation à venir avec Murray. Ca ne la rendait pas plus agréable pour autant.

 

M : ''Hey.''

J : ''Hey, Murr.''

M : ''Mise à jour des dossiers, hein ?''

J : ''Ouais, ouais... Travail bien fastidieux, plein détails précis et tout.

M : ''Ouais... Hum... Alors, t'as rencontré quelqu'un ?''

 

John savait qu'il n'avait pas d'issue de secours, cette fois.

 

J : ''Euh... Je... Euh... Pas dans ce sens-là. On est juste amis, rien d'autre.''

M : ''Pendant ta permission à Noël ?''

J : ''Oui, ouais, à Noël. On s'est rencontrés par accident.''

M : ''Vraiment ? C'est une bonne chose, j'imagine.''

J : ''Oui, je pense aussi.''

 

John était sur le point de donner un prétexte pour partir quand vint la question suivante.

 

M : ''Il te plaît, ce type, hein ?''

J : ''Quoi ? Non, je veux dire, oui je l'aime bien, c'est clair, mais pas de cette façon-là, tu vois ?

M : ''De quelle façon ?''

J : ''Bordel, Murr ! C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ?''

M : ''Je sais pas. Je me disais juste que c'était mieux de connaître mon rival, c'est tout.''

 

John voulait se frapper la tête de frustration.

 

J : ''Ecoute, Murr, il n'y a rien entre Sherlock et moi, honnêtement. Et... Et toi et moi... ça mène à rien. J'ai jamais été sérieux pour nous deux et tu le sais.''

M : ''Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? On n'a jamais vraiment essayé, John. Et je doute qu'il n'y ait vraiment rien entre vous deux. Je veux dire, t'as déjà vu ton visage quand tu lis ses lettres ?'

 

John ne rougit pas. Pas du tout.

 

J : ''Tu te fais des idées, c'est tout. Mais je n'aime pas particulièrement parler de ça. Et je ne pense pas que ma vie personnelle soit sujet à discussion.''

M : ''Ecoute, John, je t'apprécie et s'il n'y a rien entre toi et le Londonien, j'aimerais que tu nous donnes une chance.''

J : ''Ca va pas ? On est au milieu d'une guerre Bill ! Une putain de guerre ! Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de commencer une putain de relation.''

M : ''C'est des conneries. Ce genre de choses, ça n'attend pas un endroit, un moment ou une excuse, elles arrivent juste, tu sais. Enfonce-toi la tête dans le sable autant que tu voudras à propos de ce que tu ressens pour type, mais en vrai t'es déjà foutu, John Watson.''

J : ''Quoi ? Non, non... Je... bien sûr que non ! De quoi tu par...''

 

John fut interrompu.

 

''Hey, Watson, ta lettre d'amour est arrivée !''

 

**O-O-O**

 

Cher John,

Une nouvelle tentative ratée d'être drôle autant que poétique me prouve que tu fonctionnes parfaitement. Je suis donc heureux de te savoir en pleine santé.

John, j'ai tiré des enseignements de mes erreurs et je peux par conséquent t'assurer que je ne fais rien qui puisse mettre ma vie en danger plus que nécessaire. Mais je dois admettre que tu as un vocabulaire très coloré. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'épuise pas ton petit cerveau en t'inquiétant pour moi, tu as d'autres choses plus importantes qui reposent sur toi, surtout maintenant que tu as quelqu'un d'autre pour satisfaire ton besoin de materner. J'imagine que ses compliments te plaisent aussi. Toutefois, je dois te faire savoir que je n'aime pas qu'on me compare à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne idéale, mais intellectuellement parlant, je suis supérieur à la plupart, et il est certain que je n'ai rien en commun avec un crétin de dix-sept ans piégé en désintox. Si j'étais toi, je ne prendrais même pas la peine de gaspiller du papier et de l'encre pour lui. J'imagine que tu n'es pas moi. Mais, ''type relativement correct'', vraiment, John ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si facile de te faire plaisir.

Tu as le sourire le plus franc et idiot qui existe, tu savais ça ? Tu es un livre ouvert, John. Si tu m'avais envoyé une photo d'un groupe de cinquante personnes au lieu de seulement cinq, je t'aurais quand même trouvé, et sans aucun effort. Et tu as le logo de la Royal Army Medical College imprimé sur l'uniforme de ta chemise, aussi, ce que les autres n'ont pas. Sur la photographie sur laquelle vous êtes cinq, debout devant une tente, le gars derrière toi éprouve une sorte d'intérêt romantique envers toi. Oui, John, je t'ai déduit et je sais que tu es le deuxième type en partant de la gauche. Depuis le début de mon existence, je vis à la recherche de mystères, et voilà que je me retrouve coincé avec quelqu'un qui ressemble exactement à ses lettres et qui sourit à l'appareil photo comme s'il était dans un élevage de chatons à adopter et non à la guerre. Ma vie est misérable.

Je ne vois pas comment connaître des détails fastidieux de ma vie pourra t'être bénéfique, mais comme je suis un homme plutôt généreux, je vais exaucer ton vœu. En voici quelques uns :

J'ai grandi dans le Sussex, nous avons notre maison là-bas.

J'ai suivi l'école à la maison suite à mon échec à réduire mon QI de façon à l'adapter aux stratégies pédagogiques atroces de l'école.

J'ai été reçu à Cambridge pour y étudier la Chimie mais j'ai dû arrêter pour divers raisons.

J'ai plus de connaissances en Chimie Organique que la plupart des professeurs de l'Université. (A vrai dire, j'ai plus de connaissances sur presque tout que la plupart des gens)

Je fais des expériences quand je ne suis pas sur une affaire. J'ai un approvisionnement constant en membres humains grâce à l'hôpital de St. Barts ; Molly s'assure que ce soit toujours le cas.

Je joue du violon.

Parfois, je ne parle pas pendant des jours entiers.

Je déteste les médecins. Mais je pourrais donner le bénéfice du doute aux médecins de l'armée.

J'ai été cliniquement diagnostiqué comme Sociopathe, mais je préfère qu'on dise de moi que je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau.

Je hais la stupidité sous toutes ses formes et de toute variété.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui a des amis, je n'en ai qu'un.

Je ne suis pas 'boudeur' et je ne me renfrogne pas.

Je suis quelqu'un de très bien et très responsable. Je suis encore plus intéressant quand on correspond avec moi de façon prolongée.

J'espère que ce sera suffisant pour étancher ta soif d'informations.

Tu recevras une photographie de moi parmi quelques autres images dans cette lettre. Mais je refuse catégoriquement de t'envoyer la moindre photo de Mycroft. Il semblerait que tu éprouves un intérêt démesuré pour mon frère, ce qui est suspicieux, pour ne pas dire plus. Premièrement tu me demandes de le remercier de ta part, puis tu me demandes des photos de lui... Que se passe-t-il John ? Il t'a contacté ? Il t'a menacé ? Ne me mens pas, John. Dis-moi immédiatement s'il a fait quoi que ce soit. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'interdis d'établir la moindre liaison avec mon ennemi juré.

J'aimerais voir tes empreintes digitales. Elles sont très intéressantes, tu sais, signature unique pour chaque individu. J'aimerais pouvoir voir les tiennes, pour la Recherche, bien entendu. Et je voudrais te remercier, John, d'avoir partagé tes photographies avec moi. J'apprécie énormément ce geste. Je les conserverai avec le plus grand soin. Mais n'attends pas de moi que je les accroche au mur ou les encadre. Je te sais susceptible des plus atroces fantasmes.

Prends soin de toi. Essaie de ne pas perdre un membre, mais si jamais tu te faisais couper un orteil, essaie de me le faire parvenir. J'ai besoin d'orteils humains. Et arrête de pleurer comme un personnage de roman à l'eau de rose victorien : nous aurons d'autres Noël pour nous voir. D'ici là, continue de m'écrire.

Amicalement,

Sherlock.

PS : Ses sentiments romantiques, les réciproques-tu ?

 

**O-O-O**

 

_Merde._

_Putain de bordel de putain de merde._ Ces mots exacts furent ceux qui vinrent à l'esprit de John lorsqu'il vit la première photo. Dessus, un garçon, oui, un Garçon de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans se tenait devant une gigantesque cheminée, dans un costume, un foutu costume noir avec une chemise violette. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Ce fut le visage qui cloua John. Une peau d'albâtre, de hautes pommettes séduisantes, de façon insensée, des boucles foncées stylées (bien sûr qu'elles étaient stylées ! Rien ne l'était pas, dans cette photo) d'une manière ''minutieusement négligée'', des lèvres en cœur dont l'inférieure, charnue, affichait une moue boudeuse. Ce garçon était plutôt maigre mais, bordel, il était grand. La seule chose qui rejoignait ce que John avait imaginé de Sherlock était le léger froncement de sourcil un peu arrogant. Une main coincée dans la poche, l'autre reposant sur le dossier d'une chaise qui aurait eu sa place à Buckingham Palace. Tout dans cette photo, dans cette pièce, criait l'élégance hautement distinguée et au centre se tenait Sherlock Holmes, royalement, en sombre prince. _Etait-ce même bien Sherlock ?_ Bien sûr que c'était lui ! Un mec nommé Sherlock et dont le frère s'appelait Mycroft devait définitivement ressembler à ça. A quoi John s'attendait-il !? John lécha ses lèvres sèches, déglutit durement et passa inconsciemment ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de comparer la photo de Sherlock à la sienne et cette pensée le décomposait. Soudain, il se sentit reconnaissant de ne pas avoir pu rencontrer Sherlock le soir de Noël. John savait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre, physiquement, la douzaine de propositions qu'on lui avait faites à la fac le lui confirmaient, mais _ça,_ c'était une toute autre ligue. Sherlock était un putain de bel homme ? Garçon ? Avec l'esprit d'un génie, alors que John n'était rien d'autre que John.

 

_Merde._

Ca, c'était la première réaction de John après avoir vu la seconde photo. Sherlock avait écrit à l'arrière de la photo : ''notre maison familiale dans le Sussex, où j'ai grandi.'' _Sherlock a grandi dans... dans un manoir ?! Putain de bordel à con de merde !_ La mère de John avait une copie du livre _Orgueil et Préjugés_ de Jane Austen, dans laquelle il y avait un dessin de la maison de Darcy à Pemberly. Cette photo ramena ce souvenir d'enfance à l'esprit de John. Il n'aurait pas du être surpris, puisque l'apparence de Sherlock s'accordait parfaitement avec cette maison, mais quand même... _un manoir ?!_

 

_Merde._

Ca, c'était pour la dernière photo. John était toujours absolument stupéfait par les deux première photos, sinon il aurait trouvé quelque chose de plus agréable à dire de cette nouvelle image. C'était une photo d'une nuit pluvieuse. Prise en hauteur. Elle montrait une rue trempée de pluie où les lumières se mêlaient avec le rideau de gouttes, peignant des motifs d'art moderne avec la rue pour toile. La pluie était toujours diluvienne quand la photo avait été prise. Quelque chose de chaud enfla dans le cœur de John, et sa poitrine était serrée. Soudain, il réalisa que sa respiration était devenue lourde et que ses yeux le piquaient. Sherlock lui avait envoyé une pluie de Londres par cette photo. Il lui avait envoyé un bout de son chez lui. Il l'avait envoyé pour faire sourire John.

 

John s'affala dans son lit en serrant les photos et la lettre contre son sternum. Sa tête était bourdonnante et il ferma les yeux.

C'était quelqu'un que John avait rencontré par hasard et qui avait instantanément capté son intérêt ; c'était quelqu'un qui lui donnait de l'espoir, c'était quelqu'un avec qui il voulait créer des souvenirs ; c'était quelqu'un qui, bien qu'étant à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, faisait de son mieux pour le rendre heureux, comme si le bonheur de John comptait pour lui, comme si John comptait. C'était Sherlock Holmes.

Cette lettre n'était pas du tout Sherlockienne. John savait que Sherlock s'ouvrait graduellement, mais après avoir lu cette lettre, il ne savait qu'en penser. Ce n'était pas seulement franc, il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre. Quelqu'un chose que John n' _osait_ _pas_ pas pointer du doigt. Des questions rampaient autour de sa pensée. Sherlock semblait vraiment furieux à propos du gamin en désintox. John avait voulu l'agacer un peu, clairement, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le mettre en colère à ce point. C'était presque comme si Sherlock était... était jaloux ! Sherlock _était jaloux ?_ Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Sherlock, qui vivait dans un manoir, qui était le seul Détective Consultant, qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode, ne pouvait _pas_ être jaloux parce que John écrivait des lettres à quelqu'un d'autre. Non, l'idée était totalement absurde, hein ? Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre raison évidente à son irritation. John était profondément troublé.

Dans sa lettre, Sherlock racontait des informations sur sa vie. Il n'était pas obligé de le faire juste parce que John le lui demandait, mais il l'avait fait malgré tout. Connaissant Sherlock, ce n'était pas seulement surprenant mais _adorable_. Mais ces nouvelles données rendaient John encore plus confus et un peu inquiet. _Qu'est-ce que Sherlock voulait dire quand il écrivait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait des amis ? John était-il son seul ami ? Sherlock se voyait lui-même comme un sociopathe ? C'était une blague ou pas ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas pendant des jours, parfois ? Personne ne le faisait-il parler ? N'y avait-il personne dans sa vie que cela dérangeait ? Son frère ? Qu'est-ce que Sherlock pouvait bien faire d'un approvisionnement constant en membres humains ? Et c'était_ qui, _cette Molly ? Ca ne pouvait pas être sa copine, il était gay, hein ? Peut-être la gouvernante ?_ John grogna de frustration et fit une note mentale pour plus tard pour lui demander tout ça dans sa prochaine lettre.

Alors comme ça, Sherlock le complimentait sur son sourire. Son foutu sourire ! Il le complimentait sur un truc si quelconque ! Bon, le compliment était très Sherlockien, bien sûr, mais ça n'en était pas moins surprenant. John sentait ses joues bien trop rouges pour son ego. Il était soulagé d'être seul.

Mais ce qui terrassa John, ce fut quand il lu la partie où Sherlock (sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, encore) souhaitait pouvoir voir ses empreintes digitales. Venant de quiconque d'autre, une telle requête aurait parut étrange, voire flippant, mais John sentit son estomac se remplir de papillons. Premièrement, savoir que Sherlock voulait connaître John au delà de ses lettres était un sentiment glorieux, mais qu'il veuille quelque chose qui était l'essence de John, vif, pur et unique, sans mérite extérieur, l'électrisa plus encore. L'émotion derrière ce désir de Sherlock semblait si intense pour John qu'il eut du mal à respirer. Il inspira profondément pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur. Et quand il parvint à les ralentir, il réalisa quelque chose avec un choc. Il _était_ foutu, hein ?

_Merde._

 

**O-O-O**

 

_Stop ! Qu'est-ce que Sherlock voulait dire par 'réciproquer' les sentiments de Murr' ?_

_Merde. Merde. Merde._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos Kudos de la part d'Abbey et moi !  
> A bientôt pour la suite ! :)


	8. Chapter 8

 

''Il t'est demandé de rester ici pour la nuit.''

''Et selon quelle hypothèse absurde te crois-tu en droit de me donner des ordres ?''

''Tu as une commotion cérébrale, Sherlock. Tu dois rester ici pour la nuit.''

''Comme si m'expliquer l'évidence me convaincra.''

''Je n'ai pas besoin de te convaincre de quoi que ce soit. J'essaie seulement de mener une conversation civilisée avec mon frère qui insiste pour se comporter comme un enfant à problèmes. Mais il semblerait que tu préfères qu'on procède autrement que par la méthode douce.''

''C'est-à-dire ?''

''Ta lettre est arrivée.''

''Quoi ? Où est-elle ?''

''Là où elle a été adressée, bien sûr. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je la promène avec moi, si ?''

''Arrange ma sortie immédiatement.''

''Oh ? Je ne pense pas que ce sera possible. Peut-être pourrais-je laisser savoir à notre bon Docteur que tu es actuellement en train de te remettre de ta blessure à St. Barts et, par conséquent, rendu incapable de communiquer pendant quelques temps.''

''NE TENTE MÊME PAS DE FAIRE CA, ORDURE INTRUSIVE !''

''Ciel ! L'influence de l'Armée impacte clairement ta correction lexicale, à ce que je vois...''

''Mycroft... Ne fais pas ça.''

''Dans ce cas, ne me donne pas de raison de le faire, Sherlock.''

''…''

''…''

''Il est différent.''

''Sherlock...''

''Non. _Il. Est. Différent._ Je le sais. C'est une conclusion basée sur de nombreuses observations.''

''Et puis-je te demander comment tu sais ça ?''

''Il... Il me dit que je suis son ami.''

''… Oh, Sherlock.''

''Il me dit que je suis son ami et il ne le fait pas dans le but d'obtenir quoi que ce soit en échange. Il est gentil envers moi malgré toutes ces choses pas-très-sympathiques que je lui ai dites.''

''…''

''Il ne pense pas que je suis un... monstre. Il pense que je suis un génie, il... il pense que ce que je suis est bien, que ça me rend spécial.''

''Tu es sû...''

''John est différent, Mycroft.''

''Je l'espère, cher frère, je l'espère.''

 

**O-O-O**

 

Sherlock passa la nuit à l'hôpital, finalement, mais il s'assura que Mycroft arrangerait sa sortie au plus tôt le lendemain matin. Il contraignit également son frère à lui faire une autre promesse.

Quand la voiture de Mycroft vint le prendre, Sherlock sauta presque sur le siège arrière. Il avait hâte de voir si Mycroft avait accédé à sa requête ou non. Et elle était bien là. Sur le cuir coûteux du siège, l'enveloppe fatiguée. La lettre de John.

 

**O-O-O**

 

Cher Sherlock,

Comment vas-tu ? Tu prends bien soin de toi, ou tu fais tourner ton frère chèvre avec tes petites combines imprudentes ? Oui, je compatis vraiment avec ton frère ; je suis sûr que c'est un homme sympathique et j'aimerais vraiment le rencontrer en personne. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Agréable, hein ? C'est ma revanche pour t'être moqué de ma façon d'écrire, petit con. Et, Sherlock, les gens n'ont pas d'ennemi juré dans la vraie vie, pas même toi.

Je ne cherchais pas à te comparer à qui que ce soit. Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant, et je doute grandement que ça arrive de nouveau. Je ne te compare certainement pas à Richard (le pauvre gosse que tu sembles avoir pris en grippe) mais pourquoi es-tu si énervé contre lui, de toute façon ? Tu as peur qu'il puisse voler le charmant Doc de l'armée ? T'inquiète, je suis pleinement satisfait par mon propre sale môme. Tu sais, ce type mal élevé de Londres qui m'adresse les compliments les plus désobligeants auxquels je m'y suis habitué. Je n'aime plus les flatteries douces et insipides, maintenant.

Bon, j'ai une question sérieuse à te poser, Sherlock, et réponds-y honnêtement. Est-ce que c'est une photo récente de toi ? Si oui, quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ? Oui, je sais, ça fait deux questions en vrai, maintenant ferme-la et réponds. Non, attends, j'en ai encore une. Tu as quel âge, en vrai ? Est-ce que tu es vraiment un adulte ? Et est-ce que tu es dans une agence de mannequinat ou un truc du genre ? Parce que tu as la gueule d'un top-modèle ! Bordel, maintenant je voudrais t'avoir envoyé une photo de moi plus belle ; tu m'as vachement complexé avec ton costume, ta chemise violette et ces pommettes ! Bordel de merde, Sherlock, tu es incroyablement beau ! Merci pour les photographies. C'est génial d'enfin mettre un visage sur cette voix de petit con snob. Je dois admettre que je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu étais aussi bien. Je retire mon commentaire sur ta ressemblance potentielle avec un chat porte-bonheur.

Donc, tu as grandi dans un manoir, hein ? Sympa. C'est très commun d'avoir des amis qui vivent dans des manoirs, ressemblent à des top-modèles et qui se révèlent être le seul Détective Consultant au monde dans la vraie vie. C'est pas grand chose, je veux dire, j'en ai des douzaines, des comme ça. Je me disais juste qu'un château t'aurait mieux correspondu. Tu sais, prince noir émergeant des profondeurs de son donjon ou un truc du genre. Wow ! Sérieusement, Sherlock, tu crois vraiment que c'est sympa d'assassiner un type avec des photographies pour seule arme ? Ma mâchoire s'est littéralement décrochée ! Maintenant elle ne va plus fonctionner correctement, à force d'être restée ouverte trop longtemps.

A propos de mes photos, j'avais complètement oublié ce logo de la RAMC, ce qui nous démontre une fois encore pourquoi je suis le médecin et pourquoi tu es le détective. Le gars de qui tu as déduit les sentiments envers moi, c'est Murr. Je l'ai rencontré au camp d'entraînement. C'est un très bon ami à moi. On s'est un peu fréquentés, mais rien de sérieux. Ca n'a jamais évolué vers quelque chose d'autre. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous maintenant. Je suis totalement célibataire, sans attache, ce qui me convient très bien, au passage.

Je suis content que tu aies aimé mon sourire. Wow, ça sonne très mal, non ? Mais au moins il y a une chose de moi qui te plaît. Et je ne suis pas comme un livre ouvert, nope. C'est juste que tu me lis mieux que les autres et que je ne te cache pas vraiment quoi que ce soit. Juste John, tu te rappelles ? Et est-ce que tu ne m'aurais pas dit que je suis mignon de cette façon tordue qui est la tienne, et sans en avoir l'air, petit branleur ? Je pense que si ! Le grand Sherlock Holmes trouve mignon cet humble soldat ?! Bon, j'aurais préféré magnifique et macho, mais je ne devrais pas pousser ma chance trop loin, hein ? Non, il vaudrait mieux que je me contente de ce que Sa Majesté m'octroie déjà. Blague à part, je suis un homme simple à qui il est plutôt facile de faire plaisir, mais ce sont tes compliments que j'apprécie le plus, Sherlock. N'aie aucun doute là-dessus.

Merci de partager des bouts de ta vie avec moi. Je ne m'attendais pas réellement à ce que tu m'en parles, et j'apprécie, vraiment. Bon, ceci étant dit, j'ai des questions à te poser, alors prépare-toi bien pour la mitrailleuse à points d'interrogation.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par cliniquement diagnostiqué avec une personnalité sociopathe ? Et pourquoi tu te penserais toi-même sociopathe, sérieusement ?

Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas pendant des jours ? N'y a-t-il personne pour te faire parler ? Ca ne dérange personne ?

Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire d'un 'approvisionnement constant en membres humains' ? Quel genre d'expériences glauques conduis-tu, cinglé de génie ? (c'est à St. Barts que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme, au passage)

Qui est Molly ? Comment peut-elle t'aider avec les morceaux de corps ? C'est ta gouvernante ? Ton assistante de laboratoire ? Elle a un joli nom. Ta copine, peut-être ?

Est-ce que je suis ton seul ami, Sherlock ? Avant que tu ne fronces les sourcils, laisse-moi te dire qu'il n'y a pas de jugement là-dessous. Je demande simplement. Je serais honoré d'être ton seul ami.

Okay, c'est bon. Ca suffira pour le moment. Et, Sherlock, je sais que tu as été viré de l'école à cause de ton attitude de petit-con-Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout. Pas besoin de déformer la réalité. Je suis content de savoir que les Docteurs de l'armée sont plus ou moins exclus de ta colère divine envers les médecins en général. Je me fais leur porte-parole en te présentant ma gratitude.

Okay, je veux dire des choses qui vont certainement sonner guimauve mais joue le jeu, dac ? Sherlock, tu es la seule personne dans ma vie qui prenne la peine de me rendre heureux. Je peux bien avoir des amis, je peux bien avoir une sœur, mais pour ce qui est de vraiment s'intéresser à mon bien-être, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi. Je t'insulte, je me moque de toi des fois, mais ne doute jamais de mon affection, de l'honnêteté de mes mots quand je dis que tu comptes pour moi. Je suis très conscient de tous ces efforts que tu mets à rendre mes jours au front un peu plus doux. Je veux tabasser à mort les gens qui ont pensé que tu étais un sociopathe, qui ont pu te mettre cette idée en tête. C'est le plus gros mensonge que j'aie jamais entendu. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi sans même me connaître en personne, Sherlock ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien c'est incroyablement généreux de ta part ? Malgré tes remarques méprisantes ou tes plaintes, tu n'as jamais vraiment refusé de répondre à mes requêtes jusqu'à maintenant (à part de prendre soin de toi-même). Est-ce que tu penses que je suis suffisamment stupide pour négliger ça ? Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour reconnaître ta gentillesse, et je me considère comme exceptionnellement chanceux d'être ton ami. De même que cette ''correspondance prolongée'', tu es coincé avec moi parce que je ne vais pas te laisser te débarrasser de moi.

Il y a des nuits où je tombe endormi en regardant la photo de la Londres pluvieuse que tu m'as envoyée. Je ne le fais pas uniquement parce que ça me manque, mais je veux aussi sentir l'intensité, l'émotion derrière l'envoi de cette photo. Les trois photos m'ont laissé ébahi mais c'est celle-là qui m'a le plus ému. Tu m'as envoyé un bout de chez moi, Sherlock. Un chez moi qui était en train de s'évanouir dans quelque chose de dénué de sens avant que tu n'apparaisses. Tu m'as envoyé ça juste parce que je t'ai dit que ça me manquait. Je n'ai jamais été bon pour m'exprimer. Ca ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangé avant mais maintenant j'aimerais avoir la sagesse des mots pour t'exprimer ma gratitude du fond du cœur. Je suis chanceux de t'avoir rencontré, Sherlock Holmes.

J'aimerais te voir jouer du violon. Tu joues à un niveau professionnel ? J'ai joué de la clarinette au lycée. Est-ce que tu as une photo de toi sur laquelle tu souris ? Tu peux me l'envoyer ? J'en ai besoin dans un but expérimental, 'bien sûr'.

Je n'ai rien à t'envoyer qui puisse te divertir même un peu; je n'ai pas beaucoup d'options, en même temps. Si je perds un membre pendant un combat, et surtout si c'est un orteil, je ferai tout mon possible pour les ramener et m'assurerai que tu les reçoives, promis.

Je sais que tu n'écouteras pas, mais prends soin de toi ; tu es tellement plus utile intacte. Mange plus, tu es bien trop maigre pour être considéré comme en bonne santé. Ton apparence de top-modèle ne souffrira pas de quelques kilos en plus. Ecris-moi vite.

A toi,

John.

 

**O-O-O**

 

Dire que Sherlock fulminait après la lecture du premier paragraphe serait l'euphémisme de l'année. Il voulait hurler et donner un coup de poing dans quelque chose. Il voulait frapper le chauffeur parce qu'il ressemblait à Mycroft ; il voulait casser les fenêtres, lacérer le cuir des sièges parce que quelque part, cette voiture ressemblait aussi à Mycroft. C'était comme si la tête de péteux de Mycroft était projetée partout autour de lui. Pourquoi John avait utilisé son frère pour se venger ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Et pourquoi était-il tellement obsédé par Mycroft ? Sherlock était déjà irrité d'avoir dû passer la nuit à l'hôpital, et la lettre était comme une giclée d'essence sur un feu ronronnant. Il pensa à ne pas continuer sa lecture plus loin pour l'instant, mais de qui se moquait-il ? C'était la lettre de John. Alors Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration, maudit Mycroft, pensa à maudire John aussi mais décida finalement que non, maudit Mycroft un peu plus et continua sa lecture.

Alors comme ça, John n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Sherlock avant ? Bien sûr que non. C'était Sherlock, après tout. Mais ce n'était pas important. Le point principal, c'était que ce stupide Richard ne signifiait rien pour John ; John n'aimait pas ses compliments tant que ça. Imbécile, comme s'il avait jamais eu une chance de surpasser Sherlock. Un sourire suffisant et triomphant apparut sur le visage du Détective.

Sourire qui disparut rapidement et le teint de Sherlock passa de marbre blanc à betterave rouge un peu palote. John le trouvait beau ? Il lui plaisait ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi John pensait qu'il était dans le mannequinat ? (Seul John pouvait penser à des atrocités pareilles) Si Sherlock était beau, selon John, alors comment pourrait-il même ressembler à ces êtres humains à moitié affamés défilant sur des podiums ? N'était-ce pas paradoxal ? Et 'pommettes' ? Quelles pommettes ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient, ses pommettes ? Sherlock eu une sensation bizarre dans le ventre, soudainement. Il ressentit un picotement étrange et nouveau dans tout son corps.

Sherlock avait appréhendé la réaction de John lorsqu'il verrait sa maison d'enfance. Ses expériences passées lui avaient appris que les autres ne prenaient pas toujours très bien le fait que ses parents soient obscènement riches. Il n'aurait jamais envoyé cette photo si John ne la lui avait pas demandée. Mais il était soulagé de voir que non seulement ça ne dérangeait pas John, mais qu'en plus il en plaisantait. Sherlock eut un grognement qui pouvait être assimilé à un rire en lisant l'expression 'Prince Noir'. Il aimait bien s'imaginer ainsi, à vrai dire, mais plutôt mourir que de l'admettre devant John.

Sherlock se sentit irrité, nerveux et jaloux – tout cela dans des formes superlatives – après avoir lu à propos de Murr. Murr, quelle excuse pathétique pour un nom ?! Murr, même pas 'Murder', le 'meurtre', mais juste la moitié de ça, comme une tentative de suicide raté. Pathétique, hautement pathétique. John méritait bien plus que quelqu'un qui s'appelait _Murr_. Pourquoi John l'appréciait-il à la base, d'abord ? Il n'était pas beau comme... comme un top-modèle (Nan mais ça venait d'où, ça ?!) Il n'avait pas les pommettes de Sherlock. Il avait l'air stupide et prétentieux et... d'un _Murr._

Sherlock s'arrêta à nouveau de lire pour jurer. Il n'était plus capable de continuer l'instant. Il se sentait irrationnellement jaloux, de façon tout à fait insensée, et se détesta d'être comme ça. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? C'était John et John était censé être... _à lui._ Dernièrement, à la fin de ses lettres, John avait écrit 'à toi', donc John _était_ à lui, non ? Son seul ami. Sherlock ferma les yeux, inspira plusieurs fois profondément, très profondément, et se récita le tableau périodique des éléments pour se calmer et pouvoir continuer sa lecture.

Molly serait sa copine ? C'était quoi ça encore ?! John n'avait pas compris ? Sherlock était certain que le médecin militaire savait que les filles n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé ; bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu suffisamment d'expérience pour se définir véritablement comme gay non plus. Mais Molly et lui ?! D'où John pouvait sortir ces idées étranges ? Ou était-ce un moyen de se voir confirmer l'évidence ? Etait-ce bien une lettre ou un interrogatoire sous torture déguisé ? Sherlock avait largement dépassé le stade de la frustration, à présent.

Partie guimauve ? John avait dédié une partie spécifique aux sensibleries ? N'y aurait-il jamais de fin à sa misère, aujourd'hui ? Ciel, il aurait mieux fait de rester à St. Bart toute la journée. _Ca_ aurait été bien moins pire que _ceci_. Mais apparemment, le Sort se montrait généreux, quelque part, et son humeur irritable et prêt-à-mordre-le-premier-venu se transforma en quelque chose d'autre. La sensation de picotements le submergea de nouveau à son paroxysme.

…

Après avoir fini sa lettre, Sherlock se laissa tomber dans le canapé (il était arrivé chez lui, à un moment ou à un autre de sa lecture). Il avait la tête qui tournait et réalisa qu'un vide bienheureux commençait à s'emparer de son cerveau. Des mots comme 'affection', 'compter', 'incroyable' tournaient autour de lui. John ne pensait pas qu'il était un sociopathe ; John pensait qu'il était gentil ; John se pensait chanceux de l'avoir pour ami ; John considérait Sherlock comme son chez lui... Le cerveau de Sherlock était en cours de plantage. Trop d'informations à traiter. Trop d'émotions à ressentir. Son esprit cessait de fonctionner, arrêt sur image.

 

**O-O-O**

 

Sherlock ne sut combien de temps il était resté allongé sur le canapé, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut ébloui par le soleil de la fin d'après-midi. Il avait été dans son Palais Mental, pendant tout ce temps. Il se leva du canapé et se traîna jusqu'aux toilettes. Il se sentait tellement fatigué. Sherlock se passa le visage sous l'eau froide et se regarda dans le miroir pendant un long moment.

 

_John pensait que Sherlock était son chez lui._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour votre passage ! Merci pour les kudos !  
> Nauss et Abbey


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

 

 

John passa son pouce sur le visage de Sherlock. Sa lettre n'était pas encore arrivée. L'attente était plus longue que d'habitude et ça l'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à sa relation avec Sherlock, mais à chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa propre lettre, à sa témérité, il regrettait de l'avoir écrite ; et le retard de celle de Sherlock ne faisait qu'alimenter son angoisse.

Il était encore de patrouille ce soir et il voulait emmener la photo de Sherlock avec lui. Certains gars gardaient toujours des photos de leur famille ou de leurs amis sur eux, en permanence. C'était un luxe dont John devait se passer, avant. Il n'adorait pas particulièrement garder une photo de ses parents morts sur lui et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de porter sur lui celle de Harry. Sa sœur et lui n'entretenaient pas une relation fraternelle de ce type. Et tous ses amis ou presque étant à l'armée, cette question ne se posait même pas. Mais il avait Sherlock, maintenant, et John voulait garder quelque chose de lui... juste au cas où. Patrouiller n'était pas nécessairement dangereux, c'était plus de la routine qu'autre chose, mais rien n'était réellement prévisible dans une guerre. Si quoi que ce soit devait arriver, John voulait porter sur lui quelque chose qui lui soit précieux. Il craignait cependant de perdre la photo ou de l'abîmer par accident. Ces photos et les lettres de Sherlock – elles représentaient à elles seules tout ce que John pouvait revendiquer comme véritablement sien. Après une nouvelle hésitation, il décida de ne rien prendre avec lui et rangea la photo dans la boîte dans laquelle il gardait les lettres de Sherlock. Il reviendrait à elles. Pour elles. Pour Sherlock.

Le lendemain matin, la lettre arriva.

 

**O-O-O**

 

John,

Je te donne ma parole que je ferai de mon mieux pour m'abstenir de t'adresser des commentaires, généreux ou critiques, à propos de ton pauvre style d'écriture si tu arrêtes de mentionner mon frère dans chacune des lettres que tu écris. Quelle idée de se venger, franchement. Je ne savais que tu avais cela en toi, John Watson. Tu ne cesses de me surprendre. Tu devrais considérer de te lancer dans une carrière en politique. Bien, ceci étant dit, j'espère que tu cesseras de déployer tant d'efforts puérils à m'agacer. Et, si, j'ai un ennemi juré.

Je dois te demander pardon pour le délai d'envoi de cette lettre. Mon Palais Mental nécessitait une mise à jour et cela a demandé plus de temps qu'habituellement. De plus, j'ai eu un accident mineur pendant la poursuite d'un stéréotype de criminel incompétent qui se croyait être la réincarnation de Jack l'Eventreur. Pénible et ennuyeux.

Arrête de partir à la pêche aux compliments, John. Ca ne te va pas. Je ne te trouve ni charmant, ni fascinant, ni intrigant.

Je te trouve étrange et passablement intéressant. Tu es un idiot. Et je ne crains évidemment pas qu'un imbécile de dix-sept ans puisse te soustraire à moi. Je t'estime plus digne que ça. Si accepter la tâche d'être 'ton propre sale môme' peut continuer à te divertir et te maintenir à distance de ce type de personnes, alors je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Je considère comme mon devoir de sauvegarder mon ami de tous les dangers possibles. Mon Dieu, ce que j'en viens à faire pour toi, John.

Cette photo que je t'ai envoyée est en effet récente. Elle a été prise pour une affaire, bien sûr. Ne crois pas en l'illusion que je me serais tenu volontairement devant un appareil photo parce qu'un certain docteur naïf m'aurait demandé une photographie. Pour ce qui est de mes habitudes alimentaires, je ne mange pas pendant que je travaille sur une affaire ; ça me ralentit. J'ai terminé une affaire hier, au bout de trois jours, ce qui signifie que je mangerai aujourd'hui. Mon physique ne m'importe pas, tant que je suis en suffisamment bonne santé pour mener une enquête ou conduire une expérience. L'esprit est ce qui importe, le reste n'est qu'un contenant. Et je refuse catégoriquement de m'abaisser à répondre à tes doutes sur mon âge adulte.

Un mannequin de mode ? Vraiment John ? Ton imagination a-t-elle toujours été aussi créative ou as-tu suivi des cours particuliers ? Quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois savoir que dire de quelqu'un qu'il est 'bel homme' puis le comparer à des personnes qui s'affament délibérément n'est pas vraiment la même chose. Par conséquent, et puisque personne avant toi n'a utilisé cet adjectif spécifique à mon égard, je ne suis pas certain de ce que je dois comprendre. Mais cela sonne mieux que 'taré avec un visage osseux' (même si je ne vois pas en quoi dire de quelqu'un qu'il a un visage osseux peut être considéré comme malpoli, puisque nous avons tous techniquement des os qui forment notre visage). Dans tous les cas, je suis content de savoir que ma photographie a eu l'effet escompté, c'est-à-dire satisfaire ta curiosité.

J'ai grandi dans un manoir parce que je n'avais pas d'autre option. Avoir des parents riches n'aide pas toujours. Dans mon cas, cela a menacé mon intégrité physique plus souvent que ça ne l'a protégée. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec le fait d'être haï, mais cela m'ennuyait quand la raison derrière cette amertume était la richesse de mes parents et non mes actes. Ceci dit, obtenir tout ce que je voulais pour mes expériences, peu importe le prix, faisait partie des rares choses satisfaisantes à être né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche que j'appréciais étant enfant.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que j'aimais ton sourire ? Ne sais-tu pas ce que signifie le terme 'idiot' ? Quand j'insulte quelqu'un de stupide en face à face, la personne concernée veut me frapper. Je te dis que tu es idiot et tu le prends comme un compliment ! Qu'es-tu, John Watson ? Tu me fais remettre en question toutes mes notions précédemment acquises. Comment se fait-il que je ne puisse t'énerver, toi aussi ? Te faire me haïr ? Pourquoi embrouilles-tu toujours tout et parviens-tu à m'étourdir ? Que ferai-je de toi, John...

Bien, à présent, je pense qu'il faut que je réponde à toutes les questions insipides que tu m'as posées dans ta dernière lettre. Bien que, je dois te le demander, essaie dans le futur de formuler des questions moins ennuyeuses, par pitié pour la pauvre âme que je suis. Bien, les réponses.

Quand j'ai eu huit ans, mon père m'a présenté au Psychanalyste le plus renommé d'Angleterre qui, après m'avoir tourmenté pendant environ un mois, a donné son verdict en me déclarant sociopathe. Mon père était satisfait de voir ses soupçons vérifiés. Ma mère, cependant, ne l'a jamais accepté et me répétait de ne pas faire attention à de telles absurdités. Elle n'a jamais reconnu la vérité, jusqu'à sa mort. Son affection pour moi empêchait ses capacités de raisonnement de fonctionner correctement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne me considère pas comme un sociopathe ; je suis un sociopathe 'de haut niveau'. Il y a une différence, John.

Je ne parle pas sauf à avoir quelque chose de substantiel à dire. Je ne suis pas une pie qui jacasse à longueur de journée sur le temps magnifique ou la vitesse à laquelle le Soleil tourne autour de la Terre. J'ai des choses à penser, à analyser. Il faut du temps pour catégoriser correctement mon Palais Mental. Et je vis avec Mycroft et Nestor. Pourquoi cela les dérangerait-il que je ne parle pas tous les jours ? Il est rare que je les voies si souvent.

J'ai affaire à des crimes tous les jours, John, et la plupart d'entre eux sont des meurtres. Je dois conduire des expériences variées pour déterminer les méthodes des criminels. En dehors de ces affaires, mes expériences impliquent principalement la Chimie Organique qui me plaît particulièrement. Et la plupart de ces expérimentations nécessitent des membres humains ; malgré la croyance populaire, je ne tue pas moi-même des êtres humains que je conserverais dans mon frigidaire, d'où la dépendance envers le labo.

Molly est une interne de St. Bart. Elle travaille au labo de la morgue. Elle a un prénom très commun. Je suis gay, du moins je le soupçonne. Ta curiosité sans tact à propos de ma vie 'romantique' est toujours présente, et je me demande bien pourquoi...

Tant que nous sommes sur ce sujet, je pense devoir t'informer que bien que je sois biologiquement équipé pour 'me branler' (comme tu l'as très crûment insinué) à intervalle régulier, je ne le fais pas assez régulièrement pour mériter l'appellation de 'branleur'. Je n'ai pas une libido assoiffée comme la tienne. Ces allégations mériteraient plus de renseignements préalables.

Oui, John, tu es mon seul ami. Le seul que j'aie jamais eu. Je déteste devoir me répéter, alors fais-moi le plaisir de suivre un peu.

Maintenant, Murr. Pas besoin de chercher longtemps la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez que fait de 'vous fréquenter' : rien de sérieux ne peut vraisemblablement être attendu de la part de quelqu'un qui s'appelle 'Murr'. Je sais que tes propres attentes sont plébéiennes mais te trouver un Murr pour explorer les fantasmes surfaits des activités sexuelles, c'est pathétique même pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien lui trouver, franchement ? Tu mérites bien mieux, John, ne peux-tu pas le comprendre ? Tu mérite quelqu'un de cohérent, qui te prendrait au sérieux plutôt que simplement te fréquenter. Quelqu'un qui ressemblerait à un top-modèle (puisque tu as l'air de les apprécier), quelqu'un avec un nom intéressant, quelqu'un qui ne ressemble pas à rien sur une photographie. Il n'a même pas de pommettes, bon sang ! Tu mérites tellement mieux que lui. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui te soit digne, John. Tu dis que je te complexe, que des compliments bien en-dessous de la vérité te rendent heureux, que tu es surpris de voir mon intérêt envers toi. Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses ? Comment peux-tu ne pas te rendre compte de combien tu es fascinant ? Je sais que je regretterai bien vite cette franchise et cette honnêteté mais il semblerait que tu me rendes aussi plébéien que toi, avec toutes ces émotions rustiques et cette envie dévorante de te les exprimer. Va au diable, John Watson, de me rendre si ordinaire. Mais ne te permets plus jamais de te sous-estimer. Je te crache parfois des choses que tu ne mérites pas, mais il y a bien une raison derrière l'impatience et l'enthousiasme avec lesquels j'attends ta lettre chaque semaine.

L'objectif de la photo pluvieuse que je t'ai envoyée n'était pas de te donner quelque chose sur lequel broyer du noir pendant tes temps d'oisiveté. C'était un rappel que tu dois revenir. Tu as un chez toi vers lequel revenir. Tu n'es pas autorisé à mourir.

Ne me fais pas attendre pour ta lettre. Ecris vite.

A toi,

Sherlock.

 

**O-O-O**

 

Au cours des derniers mois passés à recevoir des lettre de Sherlock, John avait si souvent cessé de respirer qu'il était devenu un professionnel de la mort clinique et cet entraînement était la seule chose qui lui permit de survivre à ce nouvel arrêt respiratoire – après avoir fini la lettre – qui sembla durer une éternité. Finalement, il relâcha l'air dans une expiration soufflée et commença à réfléchir, _lentement_ cette fois, à ce qu'il venait de lire.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

La lettre s'ouvrait d'une habituelle façon sherlockiennement inhabituelle. John savait que Sherlock tomberait dans le piège 'Mycroft' et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. L'apprendre remplit John d'un étourdissement enfantin. C'était comme battre le génie. Puis vinrent les montagnes russes.

La nouvelle de la blessure de Sherlock secoua John. Il savait que l'activité de Sherlock impliquait un certain degré de risques, mais il réalisait brusquement que cela pourrait lui coûter la vie. Chaque plaie pouvait se transformer en quelque chose de fatal. N'importe quoi pouvait arriver à tout moment. John avait vu trop de fois la mort pour ne pas savoir combien la vie elle-même était fragile. Le fil ténu de la vie était semblable à une goutte d'eau faiblement arrimée à une feuille, susceptible à tout moment de rouler et glisser dans le rien. Cette prise de conscience frappa John avec violence. Il frissonna, puis revint à sa lecture.

Stop ! Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça, un Palais Mental ? Le petit con ne pouvait pas être moins mystérieux ? Incroyable de voir combien il était facile de s'inquiéter pour Sherlock Holmes à un instant puis de vouloir le cogner sur la tête au moment suivant.

Oh, puis merde. Comment John pourrait-il frapper ce cinglé (sur la tête seulement, hein) quand il décidait d'être si visiblement adorable ? Sherlock confessait pratiquement apprécier que John l'appelle 'son propre sale môme' (John mettait l'emphase sur ' _son_ '). De toutes les choses que John avait regretté d'avoir écrit dans ça lettre, celle-ci en faisait partie. Voir que Sherlock l'acceptait avec autant de bonne volonté allait bien au delà de ses espérances.

Il était étonné d'apprendre que personne n'avait jamais dit à Sherlock qu'il était beau. Il lui semblait même que Sherlock lui-même ne se voyait pas comme tel. Comment était-ce possible ? John était convaincu qu'avec une telle apparence, il devait avoir des tas de personnes qui le flattaient en permanence. Mais 'taré avec un visage osseux' ? Sérieusement ? John ressentit l'envie imminente de frapper quelqu'un. Il réalisa que Sherlock devait souvent recevoir ce genre de commentaires, à sa façon de les ignorer négligemment, de les rationaliser. Et John n'était pas mieux que les autres, le traitant de choses et d'autres, peu importe combien c'était innocent. Il ressentait le besoin de clarifier les choses.

Alors comme ça, Sherlock avait été tyrannisé parce qu'il avait des parents riches. Ca, John pouvait le comprendre totalement. Il avait été de l'autre côté de cette frontière, après tout. Non, pas de la frontière entre harceleurs-harcelés. L'autre, celle qui faisait que les enfants de milieux plutôt défavorisés étaient aussi la proie des brutes. Cela donnait une nouvelle idée à John de pourquoi Sherlock avait été scolarisé à la maison. Il se rappellerait d'aborder le sujet dans sa prochaine lettre.

Il arriva ensuite au premier moment de sa lecture qui lui coupa le souffle. John pouvait _voir_ l'agacement de Sherlock à l'idée qu'il ait su interprété ses compliments tordus il pouvait _comprendre_ le déni de Sherlock vis-à-vis de ce sourire qu'il appréciait. Mais ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était en quoi il pouvait bouleverser ainsi le monde de Sherlock. Il ne voyait pas comment il avait pu devenir une exception. Et qu'est-ce que Sherlock voulait dire quand il parlait de ne pas parvenir à le faire s'énerver ni le... le faire le _haïr_?! Le Haïr ? Haïr _Sherlock_ ? Wola ! Sherlock ne se rendait compte de rien, hein ?

Bordel.

Son propre père le considérait comme un sociopathe ? C'était quoi, un vilain parâtre façon Cendrillon gender-blender ? Et ce qui perturbait le plus John était que Sherlock y croyait réellement, y croyait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Se croyait incapable d'aimer ni d'avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un. John se demanda quel genre d'enfance horrible et torturée Sherlock avait vécue. Il résolut de lui faire voir combien il avait tort de croire ça.

Okay, donc Sherlock n'avait pratiquement personne dans sa vie avec qui partager ses pensées. Il n'avait personne pour l'enquiquiner jusqu'à ce qu'il parle ou mange ou fasse quoi que ce soit que faisaient les êtres humains normaux. Ce garçon était seul dans tous les sens que possédait ce terme, et faisait, malgré ça, tout son possible pour dissiper la déprime et le sentiment de solitude de John. Ce dernier sentit une sensation de chaleur derrière ses yeux et, promptement, serra fort ses paupières.

Malgré la croyance populaire ?! On ne pouvait assurément pas penser que Sherlock tuait et conservait des corps dans son réfrigérateur. C'était forcément un autre trait d'humour pince-sans-rire de Sherlock. Forcément, hein ?

John sentit son visage hâlé devenir violet (il ne pensait pas que rougir pouvait véritablement rendre une peau si bronzée que la sienne rouge, alors il avait opté pour la deuxième idée la plus appropriée – le violet ; et si c'était la couleur de la chemise de Sherlock sur la photo, ce n'était que pure coïncidence). John ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était soudain senti rougir comme une vierge effarouchée en lisant comment Sherlock répondait impassiblement à sa curiosité sur sa vie 'romantique' . Il passa hâtivement au paragraphe suivant, refusant d'imaginer combien Sherlock serait amusé de le voir ainsi.

John pensait qu'il rougissait, avant ? Eh bien, ce n'était pas le cas. Il rougissait MAINTENANT, bien que son visage fasse plus penser à celui d'un type en pleine crise cardiaque qu'à un rougissement. Il s'étouffa avec sa salive, sa langue, sa luette, ses amygdales et tout ce qui était ou non étouffable (hein?) en lisant cette section spécifique. John ne pouvait croire que quelqu'un pouvait _réellement_ parler de son... euh... de ses habitudes d'auto-gratification d'une façon aussi décontractée. Mais apparemment, si ce quelqu'un était un certain cinglé de génie, ça arrivait. S'appeler 'petit branleur', 'connard' et autres politesses urbaines était très commun dans les groupes de personnes de son âge, et dans l'armée c'était presque affectueux. Alors pourquoi Sherlock s'était-il fait un devoir de répondre à _ça,_ et d'embarrasser John à ce point ? Ce petit con. Attends, Sherlock savait que tout ça n'était que des petits noms sans signification, hein ? Hein ? Mon dieu, et s'il n'en était pas conscient ? Connaissant Sherlock et son éducation, il y avait des raisons légitimes de penser qu'il ne le savait pas... Putain de bordel de merde ! John commença par prendre de très profondes inspirations en essayant de ne pas penser à l'explication que Sherlock lui aurait donnée s'il l'avait traité de BAMF, Badass Motherfucker. Non, surtout pas. John ne devait absolument pas penser à ça. Nope. Non non non. Il ne prendrait pas non plus le temps de s'arrêter pour se demander pourquoi lire à propos de... euh... d'une branlette de Sherlock faisait dangereusement grimper la température de son propre corps. Sûrement pas.

Et John fit une pause dans sa lecture pour murmurer quelques obscénités sur cet abruti de Sort qu'il l'avait fait s'intéresser à Sherlock, parmi tous les autres êtres humains présents sur cette planète.

Après un moment, John se remit à lire avec un visage suant et épuisé. Mais bientôt, son expression se métamorphosa en quelque chose d'autre. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il était en train de lire.

 

**O-O-O**

 

…

 

_Sherlock pense que je suis fascinant. Sherlock pense que je mérite mieux. Sherlock pense que je me sous-estime. Sherlock pense que quelqu'un doit se montrer digne de m'avoir. Sherlock attend mes lettres avec impatience. Sherlock pense que j'ai un chez moi vers lequel retourner. Sherlock pense... que je suis digne de quelqu'un comme... comme... lui. Sherlock pense que je mérite quelqu'un comme lui... Sherlock..._

 

**O-O-O**

 

Londres ne lui parut jamais si loin qu'à cet instant précis.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je traduis les reviews pour Abbey (A_Sherlocked__Girl), alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage !  
> Des bisous, du chocolat et des Badass Licornes Bowie à vous !
> 
> Nauss


End file.
